starrnobella's Christmas Countdown
by starrnobella
Summary: This is my Advent Calendar this year. 25 Christmas fics for 25 days! Each day a new story with prompts and pairings provided by dramione84, bentnotbroken1, xxdustnight88, and k-lynne317 (all of them are amazing and you should check them out!) Ratings, summaries, and pairings will be given in the author's note for each story. If you have an idea for next year, pm me! COMPLETE
1. Dec 1 - Earn Your Hot Cocoa

**A/N:** Welcome to my countdown! I hope you are excited as I am! This is DAY 1 and it was prompted by the wonderful xxDustNight88.

 _Title_ : Earn Your Hot Cocoa  
 _Rating_ : K  
 _Pairing_ : Theo and Hermione  
 _Summary_ : A special little treat for their anniversary that doesn't quite go as planned.

 **Disclaimer** : I own nothing besides the plot of this story. I do not write for profit. Thank you to J. K. Rowling for all the wonderful characters that we love to write about!

If you enjoy the story, please remember to review! Reviews make me want to continue writing. Some of these are my first attempts at a pairing, so please keep that in mind!

Love always,  
~starr

* * *

"C'mon, Theo! It would be so much fun," Hermione begged.

Theo was busy cooking dinner as she sat on a stool at the island in the kitchen of their small flat. He was doing his best to ignore the innocent batting of eyes that she kept doing in front of him so that he would cave to her every wish and desire.

"Why do you want to go skiing, Mione?" he sighed as he looked up from the vegetables he was cutting to throw in the stew. It wasn't that he didn't want to hit the slopes with his own adorable snowbunny, it was just that he had this sneaking suspicion that they wouldn't get much skiing done if they were actually able to get a way for a couple of days all on their own to a log cabin ski lodge with fireplaces in each room along with a big comfy bed for them to share.

"Because I think it would be fun! We can spend the day hitting the slopes and then come inside and warm up by the fire at night. Drink hot chocolate and snuggle in close under a big fluffy blanket to bring the heat back to our frozen bodies," she pleaded with a big smile on her face.

Theo just shook his head and laughed. He knew there was no use in trying to convince her otherwise. He would give her anything that she wanted, she just had to ask. He finished chopping up the last of the vegetables and added them to the soup before he gave her an answer.

"Please, Theo. I'll make it worth your while," she hummed as she walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. Her fingers splayed just above his hardening member that started coming to life when she promised to make the trip worth his while. Slowly he turned around and placed his arms around her neck and pulled her in tight for a hug.

With a quick kiss to the top of her head, he tried to hide his smile before he answered her begging. He wanted to play this out as long as she would let him.

"What do you mean make it worth my while?" he asked leaning back looking her in the eyes. She chewed on her bottom lip as she searched his eyes for a clue as to what his answer would be.

"Is that a yes?" she asked as she stood on her tiptoes to try and get a better view of his eyes. The excited spark in her eyes growing brighter brought a big smile to his face as he nodded his head.

"Really?" she squealed excitedly.

"Yes really, love. Anything you want," Theo laughed.

Hermione slammed her lips into his as she slid her hands down to cup his arse and gave it a squeeze. He smiled as he leaned further into the kiss as he cradled the back of her head with his right hand and slipped his left hand down to her waist. His tongue began to wrestle with hers briefly before she pulled away.

"Thank you, Theo! I can't wait! I'm gonna go pack!" she giggled as she placed one more quick kiss on his lips before she let him go, "Call me when dinner's ready!"

The day had finally arrived and Hermione had barely slept a wink that night. She practically shoved Theo out of bed that morning after she returned to bed from her shower. He groaned when he felt the bed shift under him when she had jumped in.

"Good morning, Theo," she cooed as she showered his cheek in a mad flurry of soft kisses trying desperately to rouse him.

"Morning," he grumbled as he rolled onto his back slowly opening his eyes to see her smiling face just inches away from his. She placed a soft tentative kiss on his lips and escaped before he could pull her in for a deeper kiss.

"Time to get up, lazy bum. I let you have a lie in while I got ready. Now it's your turn!" she cheered as she began making the bed that he was still lying in. He let out a huff as he sat up and watched her float around the room.

"Excited for something?" he asked her.

She nodded, "Get your lazy arse out of bed and into the shower. I wanna get up there by lunch time, so that we still have time to ski before it gets dark."

Theo laughed as he got out of bed, pulling the legs of his boxers back down after they had scrunched up during the night. Hermione watched him as he walked into the bathroom and was able to sneak a peek at his lazy arse as he stripped for a shower before he pushed the door shut, obstructing her view.

She shrugged and continued gathering the items they would need for the trip before she went to the kitchen to make some coffee. The wonderful aroma of the coffee began to fill the entire flat as the pot gurgled away.

After the pot beeped, Hermione grabbed two insulated cups and filled them to the brim before waltzing back to their bedroom. There she found a half dressed Theo getting ready to pull his jumper over his head with his back to her.

"I think you should go without the jumper," she said cheekily. He smirked at her as he turned around and took the coffee cup she extended towards him.

"Thank you for the coffee. I don't think I'd stay very warm on the slopes without the jumper," he chuckled as he placed a soft kiss on her cheek, "Ready to go?"

He looked her up and down. She was bundled up in an emerald green jumper and a pair of dark wash jeans and her fuzzy socks. She would be quite warm once she added her jacket and her favorite black boots he was sure she'd be wearing.

She nodded as she walked out of their bedroom towards the living room, "Just need my jacket and boots."

He followed her back out and grabbed both his boots and hers. He brought them over to where she stood. She smiled as she took her boots from him and moved over to the sofa to put them on. He sat down beside her and each of them laced up their boots. With one more quick kiss on the sofa and one by the door, the pair were on their way out the door and up to the lodge for the weekend.

The lodge was gorgeous. Fresh snow had fallen not long before Hermione and Theo had arrived. The extra sparkle in Hermione's eyes that had shown up when they pulled in at the lodge had not gone unnoticed. The smile on his face beamed bright as he watched her take in her surroundings.

They checked into their suite for the weekend. The view was gorgeous outside the balcony window. They could see all of the people on the slopes as they raced down from the top. Inside the room was even more beautiful. It was decorated for the holiday season and there was fresh firewood for the fireplace sitting in the corner opposite of the couch in the sitting area.

"Alright, Nott. Time to earn your hot cocoa," Hermione called as she grabbed the lift passes out of her bag with a big smile on her face. She was so excited to actually be here and getting her nose nipped by the cold outside on the slopes.

"Hold on," he said as he walked up to her and pulled her into his embrace. She snuggled in close inhaling the scent of his cologne. It was her favorite. The combination of sandalwood and cinnamon drove her wild.

He placed a soft kiss on the top of her head, deeply inhaling the lavender scent of her shampoo mixed with the sweet vanilla of her perfume as he squeezed her tightly. Then he reached up and tipped her chin up to look at him with his hand and placed a chaste sweet kiss on her lips.

"I love you, Hermione. Happy Anniversary," Theo said sweetly as he placed another tender kiss on her lips as he held her. She melted into his arms when he kissed her, it was the best part of her day. Especially when he held her tight in his strong, muscular arms.

"Happy Anniversary, Theo. I love you too," she said with a smile as she snuggled into his chest one last time before squirming her way out of his arms.

"No more distractions. Time to hit the slopes," Hermione said walking towards the door with the lift passes in hand and a smile beaming from her face.

Theo laughed as he walked towards her. Slipping his fingers in between hers, he squeezed her hand tight and led the way out the door to the lift.

Theo carried her bridal style back in the door of their suite and sat her on the couch. Hermione was mumbling something he couldn't quite understand under her breath. She let out a huff as she slumped into the couch.

"You know, if you want me to understand what you are saying, then you need to quit mumbling under your breath," Theo joked as he straightened back up after setting her down.

Hermione glared at him. She didn't find her current situation very funny at all. She had barely made it down the slope when the front of her ski had gotten stuck in a mini snowbank as her other ski continued its forward motion causing her to fall forward and somersault a few feet in front of where she had gotten caught. The result of her somersault according to the lodge doctor was that she had broken her ankle. She was stuck on crutches for the remainder of the holiday season.

"I don't find this funny! How am I supposed to do anything I usually do for Christmas if I'm on crutches for the next six to eight weeks?" she sulked crossing her arms over her chest as he propped her ankle up on a pillow and pulled a blanket over her.

"With help. My help specifically," he told her before walking over to light the fireplace so that they could get nice and cozy for the reminder of their anniversary weekend. Hermione rolled her eyes at his nonchalant response, but she couldn't object to the view of his arse in front of her as he bent over to light the fire.

"Don't roll your eyes at me," Theo teased.

"How'd you..?" she stammered.

"I just know," he responded smugly as he turned back around to look at her lying on the couch, "Would you like some hot cocoa?"

She nodded, "With cookies!"

Theo laughed, "Anything you want, darling."

She smiled as he called room service and placed their order before joining her on the couch. He lifted her legs up in the air, took the seat where they were lying, and placed her legs back across his lap. He took her hand and squeezed it tight as he smiled at her.

"Stop it, Theo. You did not fancy me in high school. You barely noticed me," she said as she prodded him in the stomach with her foot. She smiled as she felt his taut muscles through his shirt. She hid her smile by taking a sip of her hot cocoa.

"I think you have that the other way around. You didn't notice me in high school," Theo laughed as he placed a hand on her foot to stop her poking. She just shook her head.

She didn't believe a word he was saying. She was the quiet girl in high school who didn't have many friends. Her friends were the characters in the stories she read. They didn't tease her for having frizzy hair or always having her nose in a book. The kids in school always had something to say about the way she dressed or how smart she was. And if her memory served her correctly, which is almost always did, Theo had made a smart remark or two in their time there.

"Oh, no. If I remember correctly, you made fun of me a few times in high school," she remarked.

"Let me tell you something that you don't know about the remarks I believe you are referring to," Theo said as he reached over to pull her into his lap so he could hold her close while he talked.

"Comfy?" he asked. She snuggled into the nape of his neck as she nodded. He squeezed her tight as he began his story.

"So I was on the football team in high school and we were all congregated in the hallway in front of Oliver's locker after class one day. As usual, the cheerleaders were hanging around because they thought they had a chance with Oliver or Marcus, which as we know now they didn't stand a prayer, but they were there nonetheless. And they were doing what cheerleaders do best being bitchy and talking about the people they didn't like or in my opinion understand. One of the people they were talking about was you, only because you were walking our way."

She had lifted her head off his shoulder to look at him at this point in his story. She always loved when he told her stories no matter what they were about. This one was probably going to be her new favorite or at least that was her inkling suspicion. He had told her that Parvati was in the midst of making a snide remark as she got closer, and what she had heard was him repeating what she said but not hearing what he added afterwards. She rolled her eyes when she heard him speak and hurried her pace as she walked away that day.

"I had said, 'Stuck-up bookworm with no understanding of other people? Have you ever talked to her at all? She is one of the most caring people I have ever met and she is not in the slightest bit stuck up. Unlike you lot.' Well, Parvati didn't take to kindly to that and she slapped me, so I left them and went in search of you, but you basically told me to sod off and never talk to you again."

Theo looked her deep in the eyes as he continued, "I was heartbroken. It had taken me so long to work up the courage to come and talk to you, and then I got shot down. I had always thought you were cute and I wanted to ask you out, but I thought you weren't interested in me. So I just suppressed how I felt and dated someone I really didn't care about. And I watched you date Ron and Draco. I think when you dated Draco was when I realized I may have lost my chance with you. Then in college, you two broke up and we were able to reconnect. The rest of the story has brought us to now."

He kissed her cheek after he finished the story.

"So see, I was defending you back then. Not joining in the mockery. Does that make you feel better?" he asked as he pressed his forehead against hers.

She frowned as she spoke, "That makes me feel guilty! I was so mad at you that day. I had thought you were different because of how nice you were to me normally. Now to find out that you actually were defending me, just makes me feel bad for not talking to you after that!"

"No, no, no. Don't you feel bad," Theo said as he ran a hand up and down her back trying to calm her back down, "Had that scenario not played out the way that it did, we might not be together now. So I am okay with the fact that you were mad at me for no reason."

That caused her to smile sweetly. He smiled back at her and kissed her softly on the lips again.

"More hot cocoa?" he asked.

"As long as you promise to tell me some more stories, then I will sit cuddled up on this couch for hours on end drinking hot cocoa with you," she answered with a smile.

He placed one more kiss on her lips before he moved her legs to stand up and get some more hot cocoa for them and added a few more logs to the fire.

They spent the rest of the weekend cuddled up on the couch with hot cocoa sharing stories from their childhood and time in high school.


	2. Dec 2 - Do You Want to Build a Snowman?

**A/N:** DAY 2 has approached quickly. Hopefully you all enjoyed DAY 1! Luckily these all can be read individually, so you can pick them up at any time! :) Thanks to my amazing friend dramione84 for this prompt! Also thank you to dramione84 for the review and k-lynne317 for the comment on AO3! :) Love you both! 3

 _Title_ : Do You Want to Build A Snowman?  
 _Pairing_ : Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Potter  
 _Rating_ : K  
 _Summary_ : The first snow has fallen at Hogwarts, what will two Slytherins get into?

 **Disclaimer** : I own nothing besides the plot of this story. I do not write for profit. Thank you to J. K. Rowling for all the wonderful characters that we love to write about!

As always, please remember to review if you enjoyed!

Love always,  
~starr

* * *

The first real snow had just fallen at Hogwarts, bringing new life in its wake. The sun reflected off the snowflakes shining light everywhere. It was that very reflection of light that woke Albus from his slumber on this a lazy Saturday at the start of the winter season.

Excitement flooded his eyes as he looked out the window and saw big, fluffy snowflakes floating from the sky to the ground. Every inch of the courtyard was covered, or at least from what he could see out the dungeon windows.

 _It's the perfect day to build a snowman_ , he thought.

He hopped out of bed and walked over to where Scorpius was fast asleep. A wicked thought popped into his head as he looked down at his friend then back to the snow covered window a sly smile crept upon his face. With the idea brewed in his mind, he walked over the window in their room.

Opening the window as quietly as he could, Albus reached out and grabbed a handful of snow. Then he crept back to Scorpius's bed and held the handful of snow just inches above his face.

"Three...two..one," Albus whispered as he quickly turned his hand over and the snow fell onto Scorpius's face.

The chill hit him before he actually felt the snow on his cheek. He had started to open his eyes just seconds before the snow landed.

"What the bloody hell?" Scorpius screamed as he shot straight up in bed brushing the snow off his face and into his lap. He glared at Albus who was keeled over laughing at the reaction Scorpius had to his little prank.

Albus couldn't stop laughing. The reaction was everything he was hoping for and more. Every time he started to speak, all that would come out his mouth was laughter. That was until Scorpius threw the snow back at him.

"Hey!" Albus managed to say in between fits of laughter as he brushed the snow off his chest and onto the floor, "No need for that, now. Let's go outside and build a snowman. The weather is just right outside."

Scorpius rolled his eyes, "What if I wanted to have a lie in? Besides it's Saturday, who gets up early on a Saturday?"

"Slytherins who want the chance to pull pranks on people in the snow," Albus said cheekily, hoping that the possibility of causing some trouble would urge Scorpius out of bed. Much to his delight, it was just enough to drag him out of bed.

Scorpius was rolling the base for their snowman towards where Albus was rolling the head and the middle snowball when an idea popped into his head. It was time to get Albus back for his little wake up call this morning. Just throwing the snow at him wasn't enough though. It was time to get even.

Albus had his back turned to Scorpius as he approached quickly. The sound of crunching snow coming towards him was his only warning when he looked back over his shoulder seeing Scorpius running towards him with a wicked grin on his face.

"Scorpius, no!" Albus yelled, but it was too late as Scorpius reached him and knocked him on his back into the snow. Laughter spilling uncontrollably from both boys as they somersaulted over and over until they were a few feet away from the start of their snowman.

Scorpius had Albus pinned on his back holding his arms out to either side of his head when they stopped tumbling. His legs tucked firmly against either side of Albus's torso. His face just inches away from Albus's as the laughter subsided. Each looking into the other's eyes, seeing just the flicker of a small spark of attraction beginning to form.

"Payback, buddy," Scorpius snickered as he climbed off of Albus. He extended a hand to help him up off his back once he was standing again.

"I just dropped a little snow on your face. You tackled me into a whole bunch of snow! How is that payback?" Albus exclaimed with a smile on his face He wasn't mad at Scorpius, in fact, he was actually upset with himself that he didn't think of the idea first.

Scorpius just shrugged and turned his attention back to the snowman they were building. He grabbed the centerpiece that Albus had been making and lifted it onto the base, followed quickly by the head. Proud of the creation so far, the boys went in search of eyes, a nose, a mouth, arms, and buttons.

They returned with the items they needed and finished assembling their snowman and even donned him in a Slytherin scarf. They stepped back to admire their handiwork.

"Excellent," they whispered in unison as they turned to each other with a smile. They decided that they were going to leave him there and see if he lasted through the rest of the day as they went in search of more mischief they could cause.


	3. Dec 3 - Surprise Inside

**A/N:** I can't believe it'as already day number 3! Thanks for all the love on my Scorbus fic! 3 This one was interesting for me to write, but I had fun with it! THIS IS A MATURE STORY! You have been warned.

 _Title_ : Surprise Inside  
 _Rating_ : M  
 _Pairing_ : Blaise and Hermione  
 _Summary_ : What happens when you and your Secret Santa have each other and things take an interesting turn?

 **Disclaimer** : I own nothing besides the plot of this story. I do not write for profit. Thank you to J. K. Rowling for all the wonderful characters that we love to write about!

If you enjoy the story, please remember to review! Reviews make me want to continue writing. Some of these are my first attempts at a pairing, so please keep that in mind!

Love always,  
~starr

* * *

Since they were all staying at 12 Grimmauld Place to celebrate Christmas, the plan was simple. They were going to have a Secret Santa gift exchange. How hard could the execution be? Pick a name out of the hat and spend the week leading up until Christmas writing notes and hiding them around the house for the specific person picked for them to try and guess who got them. Then on Christmas Day, the secrets are revealed as presents are exchanged. The biggest downfall was that it wasn't just Gryffindors in the house this year.

She couldn't believe whose name she pulled out of the hat while they were picking their Secret Santas. She had been hoping to get either Harry or Ron. She had been friends with them the longest, and it would be easy to come up with a gift for one of them. Unfortunately, she had never been a lucky person. She had drawn Blaise Zabini.

 _What do you get one of the best friend of Draco Malfoy for Christmas?_ she pondered. It wasn't like she could just ask Draco for ideas. That would ruin the whole point of doing a Secret Santa. No one was supposed to know until Christmas morning. So she was stuck using her own imagination and knowledge of Blaise to pick out the perfect gift for him.

As she thought long and hard about what to get the devilishly attractive young son of a known black widow, she sat down to write her first note to him.

* * *

 _What do you get a book-worm who you spent most of your life hating for Christmas?_ Blaise thought to himself as he stared at the piece of paper in his hands. It wasn't that he really hated her, to be honest, he really fancied her. Especially after the war. Her kindness had been the only reason that he, Draco, and Theo were not spending Christmas alone at Malfoy Manor this year.

Since arriving at Grimmauld Place, he had noticed quite a bit of sexual tension between himself and Hermione, but neither one had yet to act upon those moments. Every so often, he'd catch her eyeing him up and he figured that she had caught him checking her out from time to time.

Then the perfect idea hit him. A wicked grin grew on his face as he wrote his first note.

* * *

His first letter was found pristinely folded and propped up on his pillow. Trying to identify the handwriting would do him absolutely no good because he did not know how any of the people in the house wrote. He might have been able to recognize Draco's if he had to, only because he had copied off of him for so long. This letter obviously wasn't from Draco, however. The handwriting was very flowy which was nothing like Draco's writing. His best guess was that his Secret Santa was feminine.

 _Blaise,_

 _What a surprise it was to have pulled your name from the hat! A happy surprise at that. Your smile is one that draws my attention in and makes me wonder about the thoughts that play inside your head. I do hope you enjoy the games I play this Christmas._

 _Your Secret Santa_

* * *

She found her first note taped in the top corner of the mirror when she stepped out of the shower. She was sure she hadn't seen it before she got in, which meant whoever her secret Santa was came in here while she was showering. It excited her to know that whomever it was did not fear about getting his or herself caught. Her cheeks blushed as she read what they had written.

 _Hermione,_

 _I do hope you are good with your mouth because my present for you will definitely put it to good use. You don't know me very well, but on Christmas day you'll know more about me than anyone in this house. I'm also very sure that we'll have way more fun than anyone else._

 _Your Secret Santa_

* * *

He found his next note taped to the outside of his favorite coffee mug early the next morning. Coffee was the most important part of his day, besides his beauty sleep of course. He wondered if his Secret Santa was also an earlier riser. Luckily for him narrowed down who he thought it could be. Most of the people in the house could sleep until noon. The only other early risers in the house besides himself were Harry, Hermione, and Ginny. He smiled proudly to himself at being able to almost have it figured out by day two.

 _Blaise,_

 _So as you may have guessed from the hiding place of this note, I'm an earlier riser just like you. I'll give you a hint as to who I am in your next note if you can answer this riddle correctly by placing the answer on a slip of paper in place of this note._

 _Here's your riddle: What belongs to you, but other people use it more than you do?_

 _Your Clever Secret Santa_

Blaise thought about it for a few seconds and wrote down his best guess for the answer to the riddle. The clue would confirm whether or not he was right or wrong, but having been given a riddle helped to narrow his guess down even more. He smiled wickedly as he realized that this Christmas was going to be a whole lot more fun. Especially if he was right.

* * *

She watched proudly as Blaise read his note and respond to the riddle. He was smart, so she figured he would get it right away. She just needed to come up with a clever clue that would both give him a hint and throw him off her tail all at the same time. However, as she thought about it, she decided that it would be best to sneak back up to her bedroom. She didn't want him to catch her watching. That would just be handing him the answer on a silver platter.

As she opened the door to her room, she noticed that the top drawer on her dresser was ajar, which was definitely not how she left it this morning. Her eyes popped open wide when she saw a note folded neatly sitting atop of her collection of knickers and bras.

 _My Sexy Little Mynx,_

 _My, my, my what an exotic collection of knickers you have in here. I never would have pegged you to own so many emerald colored thongs. Here's a hint about me. Emerald is my favorite color. Be sure to wear one of these on Christmas. I look forward to removing it later._

 _Your Nosy Secret Santa_

She couldn't believe her eyes as she read through the letter again and again. Each time sending a new jolt of electricity to her core making her weak in the knees. She felt her knickers dampen as her excitement grew deeper. The one thing she knew for sure was that her Secret Santa was one of the three Slytherin males she had invited into the house. Now, she just had to figure out which one.

* * *

 _Hermione Granger, Princess of Gryffindor, owns a collection of knickers fit for a Slytherin. Who would have guessed?_ ran through his head for the twentieth time today. Blaise had been mulling over that thought the entire week as they exchanged Secret Santa notes. Her clue had been less than helpful in narrowing his guess down, until he smelled the sweet aroma of female arousal around the area where his next note had been hidden. Then he knew his Secret Santa was female with a bushy brown hair and brown eyes. He couldn't wait to find out whether or not the curtains matched the drapes.

* * *

Every note from her Secret Santa made her knickers damp and set her vividly creative mind into hyperdrive. His words filled her mind with vivid images of all the things he wanted to do to her body and the things that she wanted to do in turn to his and it would bring her right to the edge every time. One simple touch in just the right spot would undoubtedly send her over. As she looked at the three guys, she couldn't find a single objection to having any of them as her Secret Santa. They were all dashingly attractive and from the stories she had heard at Hogwarts, they were all impeccable in bed. Lucky for her, she got to find out who sending her the sexy little notes tomorrow morning. It was finally almost Christmas Day.

It was around nine pm when everyone bid goodnight and had gone off to bed. All exhausted from the activities of a traditional Christmas Eve. Hermione was no different. She had been up early to make the dough for the sugar cookies they had iced after dinner. While she was finishing up her nighttime routine, a note slipped under the door and landed on her foot. Looking down at what had touched her, she picked up the mysterious paper and read what it had to say.

 _Interested in an early Christmas present? Come to the loft at 10 o'clock alone and seal the door after you enter._

 _xx_

The excitement grew in her eyes as she read the note every word sending a bolt of electricity to her core and looked at the time. She had a little less than an hour before she would meet her Secret Santa. She looked down at the ratty old pajamas she was wearing and decided she might as well play it up a little for the special occasion.

She had an inkling suspicion that her Secret Santa was the person whose name she had drwan from the hat, so she decided to wear the Christmas present she had bought for them not that they could actually wear it. She applied a light coat of makeup and just a dab of lip gloss before slipping into the emerald green and silver lingerie that she had picked up the evening before last.

Slipping her new emerald thong into place over her dampening slit, she opened her door just a crack to see if the hallway was clear and no one would see her nearly naked body as she went to the loft. Upon seeing no one, she quietly slipped out the door and hurried down the hall. She took a deep, calming breath before she climbed up the ladder.

It was very dark at the top, but she didn't want to light up the room until she had secured the door. Just in case someone went for a late night stroll downstairs.

"Colloportus," she whispered softly after she closed the door. As she turned around, she saw a small flicker of light shining over by the window before she heard him speak.

"Lumos," he called. Her jaw dropped to the ground when the light revelaed him and every word she ever knew few out of her mind.

Lying on the lone bed in the loft was Blaise. He was completely naked except for a green and gold ribbon covering his hardening cock. A wicked smile donning his face.

"Surprise, Hermione. Do you like your gift?" he hummed with his hands presenting the neatly tied bow sitting atop his arousal as he watched her approach the bed slowly. Eyes wide with excitement. Her hands covering her mouth. He couldn't deny that he was being affected by her outfit of choice for the evening. He wasn't expecting her to show up wearing his house colors, let alone wearing a very form fitting corset thatthat added to her beauty. He didn't recognize the thong she had chosen. It must have been something special for her Secret Santa.

She could only nod her head as she approached the bed. Growing up she may have been one for words, but right now she couldn't think of any to say. Her eyes never left the bow until she reached the edge of bed, from there she trailed her eyes up from the ribbon towards his face. She licked her lips as her eyes grazed over the outline of his muscles. Every single one of them sharply defined and waiting to be kissed.

A moment after her breath hitched upon seeing the wicked smile on his face, she was finally able to speak. Her voice gained confidence in her behavior as she said, "Enjoying the view? Or haven't you figure it out yet?"

Blaise chuckled, "I had a guess, but the riddle confirmed it. Any chance you'd like to unwrap your present and find the surprise inside?"

Instead of giving him a verbal answer, Hermione crawled onto the bed in the space between his legs. Her eyes locked on the shiny gold and green target. She already knew what the surprise inside was and she couldn't wait to take it for a ride. As she crawled slowly towards the bow, she got a brilliantly wicked idea.

She leaned forward and grabbed ahold of one of the strands of ribbon with her teeth. She closed her eyes as she tugged the ribbon back towards her, only to open them as she leaned in for another strand. She made eye contact with him this time and instead of closing her eyes as she pulled back, she focused solely on him watching her pull back the ribbon back painstakingly slowly with a wicked grin on her face.

He reached his hand down wrapping his fingers in her hair as she pulled the rest of the ribbon away from his hard cock with her teeth. Only allowing him to feel her breath against his skin. She licked her lips as she felt his hand tighten in her hair. She brought her lips just inches from the head of his cock. The warmth of her breath sent a bolt of pleasure flowing through his body.

Slowly she took the swollen tip into her mouth and then ran her tongue along its length. A deep moan escaped his lips as she slid her lips over his length. She moaned as she brought her lips back up and then slowly slid back down feeling him harden even more as a result of her teasing. She brought her hand up to cup his balls with the palm of her hand as she continued to increase her pace.

She loved the sensation of his hand in her hair, pulling tightly as she continued to work wonders with her tongue. The deep sound of his voice as he moaned encouraged her to slide him deeper down her throat until she could feel him against the back of her throat and her tongue could just barely flick his balls.

Suddenly she felt his grip of her hair get tighter as he pulled her and her attention away from his cock. She whimpered at the loss of fullness in her mouth as she looked up at him. He licked his lips, which still bore a wicked grin, before he spoke.

"I want to unwrap my present now," he hissed as he moved his hand from her hair down her torso to her waist and helped her climb further up the bed so that they were face to face. His lips crashed into hers forcefully as he wrapped his arms around her slender waist. He loved the sensation of the silk of her lingerie against his skin, but he couldn't wait to feel the warmth of her skin against his. He held on tight as he swiftly flipped them over so that he was on top of her. Their tongues wrestling as they moved.

Pulling away from the kiss, he nibbled on her lip briefly before looking deep in her eyes.. He couldn't wait to watch her writhe beneath him as he sunk himself into her core as deep as he could.

"Happy Christmas, Hermione," he growled as he captured her lips with his once more before he began to tear open his present.


	4. Dec 4 - Christmas Traditions

**A/N:** A special thanks to kraftmstr . com for the Legend of the Christmas Spider. This story just shows how cute the Dramione relationship really can be.

 _Title_ : Christmas Traditions  
 _Rating_ : K  
 _Pairing_ : Draco and Hermione  
 _Summary_ : Draco finds a favorite Christmas Tradition while he's complaining about another one.

 **Disclaimer** : I own nothing besides the plot of this story. I do not write for profit. Thank you to J. K. Rowling for all the wonderful characters that we love to write about!

If you enjoy the story, please remember to review! Reviews make me want to continue writing. Some of these are my first attempts at a pairing, so please keep that in mind!

Love always,  
~starr

* * *

"So tell me again why we can't use magic to do this?" Draco complained for the millionth time it seemed while hanging the tinsel on the tree. Hermione stopped keeping count after his tenth complaint. She sighed and rolled her eyes before acknowledging him.

"Quit your whining. All you are doing is hanging the tinsel. You gave up hanging the ornaments. Are you really going to make me explain this again?" she asked looking at him in frustration.

"Yes I'm making you explain this again. These bloody strings keep getting stuck to everything," he frowned as he tried to shake a few of them off his fingers. He knew she hated having to explain things over and over and over again, but he also knew that she didn't mind it all that much with hm because he had promised to try the muggle way this year.

"Fine, come on then," she said placing the silver ornament in her hand back in the box and grabbing his hand to pull him towards the couch. She sat down and patted the spot beside her for him.

He smiled at her as he sat down and she slid her legs across his lap and put an arm around his neck across his shoulders as she began to recite the history of tinsel and how it became an important part of decorating Christmas trees. There was a sparkle in her eyes that mesmerized him as he watched her talk.

" _Once upon a time, long ago, a gentle mother was busily cleaning the house for the most wonderful day of the year… The day on which the Christ child came to bless the house. Not a speck of dust was left. Even the spiders had been banished from their cozy corner in the ceiling to avoid the housewife's busy cleaning. They finally fled to the farthest corner of the attic._

 _T'was the Christmas Eve at last! The tree was decorated and waiting for the children to see it. But the poor spiders were frantic, for they could not see the tree, nor be present for the Christ child's visit. But the oldest and wisest spider suggested that perhaps they could peep through the cracks in the door to see him. Silently they crept out of their attic, down the stairs, and across the floor to wait in the crack in the threshold. Suddenly, the door opened a wee bit and quickly the spiders scurried into the room. They must see the tree closely, since their eyes weren't accustomed to brightness of the room… so they crept all over the tree, up and down, over every branch and twig and saw every one of the pretty things. At last they satisfied themselves completely of the Christmas tree's beauty._

 _But alas! Everywhere they went they had left their webs, and when the little Christ child came to bless the house he was dismayed. He loved the little spiders, for they were God's creatures too, but he knew the mother, who had trimmed the tree for the little children, wouldn't feel the same, so He touched the webs and they all turned to sparkling, shimmering, silver and gold!_

 _Ever since that time we have hung tinsel on our Christmas tree, and according to the legend, it has been custom to include a spider among the decorations on the tree."_

She picked up the simple spider ornament that she had made as a child as she finished the legend. She looked at Draco and saw him watching her talk. She blushed at all of the attention on her for the time being.

"So that's why we hang tinsel and the spider," she declared, "Stop staring at me like that."

She pushed on his shoulder trying to distract him, but he caught her hand as she went to push him a second time.

"That still doesn't explain why I have to do it all by hand," Draco laughed.

"Because you promised that this Christmas we would do things the muggle way and this is how muggles do things," she pouted giving him the biggest puppy dog eyes that she could make.

Draco smiled, "I know, I know. I'm just messing with you, love."

He leaned forward and kissed her softly on the forehead. She smiled as he pulled away and reached up to cup his cheek. He smiled at her and leaned in to kiss her again.

"Any other muggle traditions I should know about?" he asked jokingly.

She thought about it for a moment before she climbed off his lap and went to rummage through one of her Christmas boxes.

"Where..is it?" she mumbled as she searched.

Draco wasn't sure if he should go and try to help her or not. He thought it might be best just to let her look because he had no clue what she was trying to find.

Just as he started to climb up off the couch, she exclaimed, "I found it!"

Hermione slipped whatever she had found behind her back before Draco could see it and walked back to the couch with a big smile on her face. Draco raised an eyebrow as he tried to sneak a peek at what she was hiding.

"What did you find?" he asked curiously.

"This!" she exclaimed as she pulled her prize out from behind her back, held it above his head and placed a chaste kiss on his lips. Slowly he pulled back from her and lifted his eyes to see what was in her hand.

"What's that?"

"Mistletoe."

"Okay? What's the deal with it?"

"Whenever two people are standing underneath it, they are supposed to kiss. It is believed that mistletoe supposedly has mystical powers that can bring good luck to the house it's hung in as well as warding off evil spirits. Also in Norse mythology it is a sign of love and friendship."

"Alright, let me get this straight. If I were to hang this, let's say in the doorway to living room, any time we were both standing underneath it, we'd have to kiss?"

"Yup," Hermione said nodding her head up and down slowly.

A wicked smile grew on his face as he winked at her while getting up from the couch.

"I think I found my favorite Christmas tradition," he laughed as he picked her up bridal style and kissed her deeply. Hermione burst out in a fit of laughter.

"Draco, where are you taking me?" she managed to say while laughing.

"I think we should hang the mistletoe above our bed. What do you think?" he growled as he covered her neck, shoulder, and cheek with soft kisses.

"I think that is a very good idea," she moaned softly as she leaned her head back to give him more access to her neck, "But first we need to clean up down here.

He reluctantly set her down so that they could clean up before heading up to bed for the night.

When he returned from taking the storage container to the garage, he found a note with Hermione's handwriting sprawled across it.

It read: Meet me at the Mistletoe.

With a wicked grin on his face, he made a mad dash for the stairs to find his favorite witch.


	5. Dec 5 - Just Say Yes

**A/N:** This is something special for dramione84 because she loves these two!

 _Title_ : Just Say Yes  
 _Rating_ : K  
 _Pairing_ : Marcus Flint and Oliver Wood  
 _Summary_ : What happens when both people go over their Christmas spending limit?

 **Disclaimer** : I own nothing besides the plot of this story. I do not write for profit. Thank you to J. K. Rowling for all the wonderful characters that we love to write about!

If you enjoy the story, please remember to review! Reviews make me want to continue writing. Some of these are my first attempts at a pairing, so please keep that in mind!

Love always,  
~starr

* * *

It was Christmas Eve. The table was set. Presents were wrapped and sitting under the perfectly decorated tree. Dinner was almost ready.

Everything was perfect, except one thing. Oliver was late coming home. Not that it was anything new, but it bothered Marcus all the same. He was hoping that maybe with it being so close to Christmas that it would encourage Oliver to come home on time.

Checking his watch for the fifteenth time, Marcus walked into the kitchen to check on dinner. The crust on his mac and cheese turned the perfect shade of golden brown. It was Oliver's favorite. He needed everything to be perfect. Tonight was going to be a night that he and Oliver remembered for a long time to come. Tonight he was going to ask Oliver to marry him.

It was the perfect Christmas present, even if it was a little over their spending limit. He just wouldn't tell Ollie how much he had spent. The deal was no more than £50. Well his present was just a tinsy bit more than that, he thought while patting the little black box in his jacket pocket. Besides the sentiment behind it was the important part after all, not the cost.

The sound of the door to their flat opening pulled him out of his thoughts as he spun around and spotted Ollie struggling to come through the door with all of his quidditch stuff. A warm smile grew on his face.

"Ollie! You're home!" Marcus exclaimed as he walked over to the door to help him with his stuff.

"Hey, Marcus. Yeah finally. Coach decided to run practice long today," Oliver grumbled as he dropped his stuff just inside the door and reached out to give Marcus a hug. It had been a long day and practice had been miserable because it decided to snow.

"I guess Coach forgot that it was Christmas Eve," Oliver huffed before placing a quick kiss on Marcus's lips, "It smells great in here. All this for just us?"

Marcus nodded proudly as he grabbed Oliver hand pulling him into the dining room. He was excited to show off his hard work. Tea candles laid out on the table in the shape of a heart around their wine glasses filled with the best wine one could buy in the Wizarding World and just a few rose petals scattered about for an added effect.

"This is nice. Seems a little extravagant just for dinner for us," Oliver muttered as he looked around the room.

"Christmas Eve is the perfect time to be extravagant. Besides I wanted tonight to be special," Marcus said as he rolled his eyes before getting their dinner out of the oven, "I made your favorite dinner and then got a Christmas pudding for dessert."

"Sounds great," Oliver answered pulling out a chair to have a seat at the table.

"But before we eat, do you want to exchange one Christmas present a piece? That way we can have a special moment just the two of us before everyone gets here tomorrow morning," Marcus asked with his back turned to Oliver so he couldn't see the nerves starting to show on Marcus's face. He could feel his palms beginning to sweat and he wanted to be perfectly calm when he proposed.

"Uh, yeah. Sure," Oliver said, "Let me go get yours from under the tree real quick."

"Okay or we can sit in the living room," Marcus responded taking a deep breath before turning back around and walking into the living room over by where Oliver was standing.

Oliver smiled as he turned around to find Marcus sitting on the couch waiting for him to join him. He knew that he had spent just a tiny bit more than what they had allotted to spend on each other, but he couldn't wait to see the look on Marcus's face when he opened the box and found a set of car keys to the brand new car he had bought with the bonus check he got from the team for their outstanding season this year.

"So do you want to go first?" Marcus asked nervously. He was greatly relieved when Ollie nodded his head.

"So before I give you this, you have to promise not to be mad at me," Oliver said cautiously as he started to hand over the little red box. Marcus raised his eyebrow confused as to why he would say that before he handed him the gift.

As he slowly lifted the lid of the box he began to understand why. He couldn't believe his eyes.

"Ollie, what are these the keys to?" he asked almost afraid to hear the answer.

"Your new car," Oliver said quickly as he looked from Marcus's face to his hands in his lap. He started fidgeting with his fingers, which is something he always does when he's nervous.

"My...new...car?" Marcus stuttered. Oliver nodded in response.

"How did you afford it?" he asked.

"We got a bonus check from the managers for Christmas because of how well our season went and I knew you needed one," Oliver said slowly watching the smile grow over Marcus's face, "I know it's a little bit over the spending limit, but it was something you needed."

"It's okay. I went over our limit too," Marcus said as he got down on one knee in front of Oliver.

"Marcus, what are you doing?" Oliver said raising his eyebrow.

Marcus slowly pulled the black box out his pocket and opened it towards Oliver as he spoke, "Just say yes, Ollie."


	6. Dec 6 - Do It For Hagrid

**A/N:** Let me know if you are enjoying these all! I had a blast writing them all! Happy Birthday Hagrid! Here's something just for you!

 _Title_ : Do It For Hagird  
 _Rating_ : K  
 _Pairing_ : Ron and Pansy  
 _Summary_ : Subtlety was never his forte.

 **Disclaimer** : I own nothing besides the plot of this story. I do not write for profit. Thank you to J. K. Rowling for all the wonderful characters that we love to write about!

If you enjoy the story, please remember to review! Reviews make me want to continue writing. Some of these are my first attempts at a pairing, so please keep that in mind!

Love always,  
~starr

* * *

It was Hagrid's birthday and the whole gang was headed to Hogwarts for an Ugly Christmas Jumper themed birthday party. Hermione had planned the whole event, only because no one else knew what an Ugly Christmas jumper was. When she showed them pictures of what they should be wearing the first thought that popped into everyone's minds were the jumpers that Mrs. Weasley made the boys every year for Christmas.

This year the tradition had been no different. She had made all of the children jumpers as well as for their significant others.

"Oi, Pansy. What are you going to wear to this party?" Ron asked as he was rummaging about in the closet of the small flat that they had shared for the last year. Pansy was over at her vanity doing her hair and applying her makeup.

"I was thinking about wearing one of your jumpers if you didn't mind," she replied watching his reflection in the mirror with a smile on her face. He had pulled on a pair of dark wash jeans, but was still running around without his shirt on, a particular way that she preferred him to roam around the flat.

Ron smiled. He quite liked the idea of her wearing one of his jumpers to a party at Hogwarts. It was a good way for him to show her off, but not really rub it in everybody's face. Although the more he thought about it, the sooner he realized that his mum would be at the party too. Mum would be heartbroken if Pansy didn't wear the sweater that she had made especially for her.

"Shit," Ron mumbled as he realized the reality of the situation he was only mere hours away from.

"What's wrong, Ron?" Pansy asked turning around to see what had happened.

"Oh, uh, nothing. Just smacked my head against something in the closet. What about the jumper that mum made for you?" he suggested in his best attempt at putting the idea into her head without telling her that his mum would be at the party and would be hurt if Pansy wouldn't be wearing her jumper as he rubbed his head where he pretended to have hit it.

"I thought you'd like it better if I wore yours," she replied pouting a little bit. She really didn't want to wear her sweater. It wasn't her style and it wasn't even the right colors for her preference. She loved Ron with all her heart and his family was the sweetest, but a true Slytherin would never be caught dead in Gryffindor colors.

"But the whole point is to wear ugly jumpers. If you were mine, then what am I supposed to wear?" Ron replied. Apparently his hints weren't working. It was starting to seem that maybe he would have to tell her that it was to avoid hurting Mum's feelings. Then an idea struck him.

"I know it would mean a lot to Hagrid if you wore your sweater. Plus, Mum has made everyone jumpers that will be at the party and I'm guessing that they are all going to wear theirs with some extra adornments to making them even uglier," he pleaded, "Please, Pansy? Do it for Hagrid!"

She rolled her eyes and laughed, "Okay, I'll do it for Hagrid. Happy?"

Ron came over and kissed her on the cheek and nuzzled into her neck before he answered her, "Yes I'm very happy."

He walked back over to the closet, grabbed his jumper, pulled it over his head and headed out into the hallway.

"Let me know when you're ready to go!" he called leaving her to finish getting ready.

"Definitely needs to work on his subtlety," she sighed as she left her vanity to grab the dreadful jumper and put it on. He would definitely owe her for this.

The party was in full swing and Hagrid had been so surprised when he had come home to find all of his friends, both new and old, hiding in his house ready to celebrate his birthday with him. He hadn't stopped smiling the entire night. Everything looked beautiful, even the ugly jumpers.

With all of the focus being on Hagrid, Pansy and Ron had relocated from the center of the party off to a corner of the shack where they could still see everyone, but they couldn't be seen without really looking for them. Ron pulled her into his lap as he sat down on a chair and wrapped his arms tightly around her waist.

"Having a good time?" Ron asked as he placed kisses up and down her arm.

"Mhmm. I'm glad that we came. Although I am looking forward to getting you back home and into bed," she replied with a wink.

"Soon, love," he promised, "Aren't you glad you played along with the theme for Hagrid?"

"Yes, I am. I'm actually even happier I did it for your Mum," she laughed standing up from his lap and taking his hand to pull him back towards the rest of the party, "Plus she gave me the biggest hug she's ever given me, besides the night I showed her my ring."

"How'd you?" he stammered as he followed her.

"I just know you, Ron. Besides you weren't exactly the most subtle with the whole thing. Dance with me?" she asked.

Ron nodded and wrapped his arms around her waist holding her close. They spent the whole night celebrating with their friends and laughing more than they had since their Hogwarts days.


	7. Dec 7 - A Night at the Ballet

**A/N:** This one was inspired by a suggestion from the wonderful k-lynne317.

 _Title_ : A Night at the Ballet  
 _Rating_ : K  
 _Pairing_ : Severus and Hermione  
 _Summary_ : Christmas is always hard for her, but he makes the creation of a few new traditions a little bit easier.

 **Disclaimer** : I own nothing besides the plot of this story. I do not write for profit. Thank you to J. K. Rowling for all the wonderful characters that we love to write about!

If you enjoy the story, please remember to review! Reviews make me want to continue writing. Some of these are my first attempts at a pairing, so please keep that in mind!

Love always,  
~starr

* * *

It was an annual tradition, something special that she always did with her parents to celebrate the holidays. Except, since she wiped their memories and sent them to Australia, it just wasn't the same anymore. Since the war, she had been traveling to Australia and purchasing a ticket to see the Nutcracker on the same evening that she knew her parents would be attending. She would sit just a few rows back from them, so it was like she was there with them even though they had no idea who she was.

Although, this year, she decided to forgo the trip to Australia. The whole situation was too painful for her and since she had started a new relationship, she didn't want to explain why she wouldn't be home for Christmas. It would be easier just to skip the trip all together and save herself just a little bit of the pain. Besides, Severus had been so sweet to her lately because he knew this time of year was difficult for her because it reminded her of the war.

She had been sulking around her flat for a little over a week now. Severus, having taken notice, was concerned. Usually when she began to sulk, something was bothering her. When something was _really_ bothering her, the obsessive compulsions that were a result her post traumatic stress disorder from the war were in full force. That also meant that she would start to shut down and he would have to work twice as hard to get inside her head.

"Tell me what it is you usually do to celebrate the holidays?" he asked her one morning while they were enjoying their breakfast.

"You don't want to hear about that," she answered with a shrug as she pulled her attention into the article she was pretending to read.

"Miss Granger," Severus warned, setting down the pages of the paper he'd been reading.

"I don't want to talk about it," she cried and ran off towards the bedroom, slamming the door behind her as soon as she got inside.

Severus followed after her. He had pushed her just a little too far. He wished that he could understand why she had shut down so quickly.

"Hermione, open the door," he pleaded standing outside the bedroom. He heard no response, the only sound was that of her crying. Slowly, he opened the door to her bedroom and found her curled up in a ball on the bed, crying into her pillow. If he had a heart, it would have broken it to see her like this. Cautiously, he walked over towards the bed and took a seat behind her.

"Pet, talk to me," he told her as he placed a gentle hand on her lower back. "Why are you so upset?"

Taking a deep breath, Hermione pulled herself up off her pillow and she wiped the tears from her eyes before she began to tell him her story.

"For as long as I can remember, my parents would take me to see the Christmas performance of the Nutcracker to celebrate. We would get all dressed up and go out to a fancy dinner before heading to the theater. It was my favorite part of the season; I would look forward to it every year," she started, but had to stop half way through to calm herself back down before she started crying again. Severus took notice of that and reached for her hand. The least he could do was try to comfort her as she retold this story.

"Prior to my last year at Hogwarts before the War, I erased myself from my parents memories and then they moved to Australia. Every year at this time, I take a trip to Australia because my parents still go to see the Nutcracker every year. I go and get a ticket for a few rows behind where they sit and it's like I'm seeing it with them like I did when I was little. This year I decided to forgo my trip because it just gets more and more painful to go and see them, but not have them remember me. I just want to forget Christmas this year," she said before the tears started falling again and she collapsed into Severus's lap.

That was not what Severus was expecting to hear from her. His best guess would have been that she just didn't like celebrating Christmas because it had been a miserable experience for her as a child, not that it was something that she had done to save her parents from harm. As he comforted her, an idea came to mind and he hoped that she would agree to it.

"What if we went to the ballet here this weekend?" Severus suggested. She slowly lifted her head up to look at him as she wiped the tears away from her eyes.

"What?" she asked weakly.

"Would you like to attend this weekend's performance of the Nutcracker?" he repeated.

She looked him in the eyes. She could see that he wasn't entirely interested in attending, and she didn't want to force him into doing something that he didn't want to do.

"No, no. We don't have to go. I've already come to terms with the fact that I can't keep doing this to myself. It all hurts too much," she replied.

"Then let's start a new tradition of going. You and I will dress up and go to the theater. Then, after the show, we will go for dinner at a nice restaurant. After that we can go to a coffee shop and find some place to go and look at Christmas lights. How does that sound?" Severus proposed as he watched the light in her eyes brighten.

"But you don't want to go," she responded.

"I didn't ask myself if I wanted to go, I was asking if you wanted to go with me," Severus replied.

"But you'll hate it."

"Not if I'm going with you."

Hermione searched his eyes for any questionable doubt that he was only going to go back on his offer. Finding none, she slowly began to nod her head.

"Okay," she said softly, "Let's start a new tradition."

Severus smiled and kissed her softly on the top of her head.

The night of the show arrived and Hermione could barely contain her excitement as she got ready for the evening out on the town. She and Severus went out shopping for some new attire for the special occasion. She hadn't let him see what it was that she had picked out though. She wanted to to be a surprise. With the last flick of mascara coating her lashes, Hermione decided it was time to put on her evening gown. It was a floor-length, backless, emerald green dress with a plunging neckline, something she was sure that Severus would love. She finished her outfit with the single emerald teardrop, silver necklace he had bought her for her birthday. She smiled at her reflection in the mirror and headed out into the sitting room of her flat where he was waiting for her.

"What do you think?" she called from behind him, causing him to turn in the direction of her voice. He was completely speechless. She looked like something from one of his dreams. Not a dream he had all that often, but one he had on occasion.

Finally able to come up with the right words, he spoke, "You look stunning, Miss Granger."

She smiled at him., having succeeded in her goal. Making a guy speechless was always a goal to strive for. She couldn't think of a time that she'd done that to him outside of the bedroom. This was quite an accomplishment for her.

"So do you, sir," she said.

"Severus," he corrected.

"I was only following suit. You called me Miss Granger," she mocked. Severus rolled his eyes at her. Clever little witch, she was.

"Ready to go, Hermione?" he asked.

Slowly she nodded her head, "As long as you promise to hold my hand the whole time."

Severus smiled, "I think I can handle that. Merry Christmas, Hermione."

She kissed him on the cheek softly, "Merry Christmas, Severus."


	8. Dec 8 - Now Playing

**A/N:** This one was inspired by a suggestion from the wonderful dramione84.

 _Title_ : Now Playing  
 _Rating_ : K  
 _Pairing_ : Albus and Scorpius  
 _Summary_ : Movie marathons with your favorite people can be loads of fun.

 **Disclaimer** : I own nothing besides the plot of this story. I do not write for profit. Thank you to J. K. Rowling for all the wonderful characters that we love to write about!

If you enjoy the story, please remember to review! Reviews make me want to continue writing. Some of these are my first attempts at a pairing, so please keep that in mind!

Love always,  
~starr

* * *

It was Christmas break for the students of Hogwarts, so everyone was back home the next two weeks before they had to return to classes. Since the war, the Malfoys, Potters, and Weasleys all spent their Christmas together at the Malfoy's cabin in the Alps. The kids had started a new tradition of watching holiday movies in the den for the entirety of the two weeks that they had off.

So they all piled into the living room to get everything ready. James and Rose built a den over the couch into the middle of the room that was decorated with lights, pillows, and blankets. They used anything that they could find in the cabin. Hugo and Lily set to making and gathering the snacks that they would be enjoying. They made popcorn, dug the cookies out of the freezer, and brought in the fizzy drinks from the garage. They also made hot chocolate for anyone who would prefer a hot drink. Meanwhile, Scorpius and Albus were assigned the job of picking out the movies.

"Let's see what movies Dad has stored here from his trips from when he was little," Scorpius said as he began pulling DVDs off the shelf and handing them to Albus.

"Hopefully he has enough to last us the entire break," Albus joked as he began looking at the covers of the DVDs, "If not, I think we brought a few too."

Some of the titles he had never even hear of, and some of which he knew had to be much older than he was by the looks of their covers.

"A Christmas Story, The Santa Claus 1, 2, and 3, Elf, How The Grinch Stole Christmas, Miracle on 34th Street, Christmas Vacation, White Christmas, Holiday, Love Actually," Albus rattled off as he flipped through the stack.

"Polar Express...Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer...A Charlie Brown Christmas Special...who the hell is Charlie Brown?" Scorpius asked as he handed more movies to Albus who just shrugged as he took the stack.

"What do you want to start with?" Albus asked as he set the pile of movies down on the end table in front of their den. Scorpius just shrugged leading Albus to roll his eyes.

"Fine, I'll pick. First up will be Home Alone. The kid looks funny on the cover," Albus said. Scorpius smiled as he took the DVD from Albus. Their hands brushed against each other for a brief moment, igniting the spark that had been lit while they were building a snowman at Hogwarts after the first snow. They looked at each for a few seconds before focusing their attention back on the movie night. Scorpius turned the player on and slipped the disc inside.

"I call dibs on the couch!" Albus yelled as Rose, Hugo, Lily, and James came back into the living room to settle into the den.

"I call dibs on the couch too!" Scorpius added as he dashed into the den and claimed his seat. Albus following close beside him.

"That's fine. I wanted to lay on the floor anyways," Lily announced as she and Rose stuck their tongues out at the older boys before settling on where exactly they wanted to lay. They made sure to steal a few pillows and blankets out from in front of their brothers.

"Let the Malfoy-Potter-Weasley Movie night begin! Now playing is Home Alone, it will be followed up by A Christmas Carol," Scorpius announced as he pressed play on the remote.

Everyone hunkered down and cuddled up for the movie, crawling under blankets and getting ready for the long haul. About half way through Home Alone, Albus cuddled up against Scorpius as they laid together on the couch.

Scorpius looked down at Albus with a smile and placed his arm across Albus's chest as he whispered, "I don't want to get up until the New Year."

Scorpius didn't think Albus had heard him until he heard the mumbled whisper coming from Albus saying, "Me either."


	9. Dec 9 - The Truth About Hanukkah

**A/N:** A special thank you to whychristmas . com for the factual information about Hanukkah. Please if I got something entirely wrong, let me know in a pm! I don't want to offend anyone!

 _Title_ : The Truth About Hanukkah  
 _Rating_ : K  
 _Pairing_ : Draco and Hermione  
 _Summary_ : Draco discovers the fact that there are eight nights of presents during Hanukkah and is curious why they don't celebrate that way.

 **Disclaimer** : I own nothing besides the plot of this story. I do not write for profit. Thank you to J. K. Rowling for all the wonderful characters that we love to write about!

If you enjoy the story, please remember to review! Reviews make me want to continue writing. Some of these are my first attempts at a pairing, so please keep that in mind!

Love always,  
~starr

* * *

Draco and Hermione had spent the last three weekends decorating their flat for Christmas. Lights hung all over and ornaments from their childhoods donned the tree. It the perfect picture of what Christmas used to look like when she lived at home. Now she was getting ready to celebrate her first Christmas with Draco since they had moved in together.

She was sitting on the floor trying to untangle some Christmas lights when she realized that he wasn't in the living room with her attempting to untangle the other end of the strand of lights she was working on.

"Draco? Where'd you go?" she called.

"In here," he answered. His voice coming from the kitchen. Hermione rolled her eyes as she tried to untangle herself from the lights so that she could stand, but was not successful, so she took the lights with her.

"What are you doing?" she asked when she saw him sitting at the table with her laptop.

"Why don't we celebrate Hanukkah? It's eight extra days of presents! I think that it would be fun to extend the season! Plus you know, extra presents," Draco said excitedly.

Hermione shook her head and set the lights down beside him, "You know that the point of Hanukkah isn't presents, right?"

"But it's a big part of it," Draco insisted.

"Not really," Hermione explained as she took the computer from in front of him and begin typing something into the search bar, "Look."

She pointed to an story on the screen. It was the story of how Hanukkah had come to be.

"The importance of this religious holiday is celebrate the gift of light that Judah and his followers were given. They were convinced that they only had enough oil to burn for one night and then it actually lasted for eight. That's why Hanukkah is referred to as the Festival of Lights and why the menorah is lit, one candle for each night that they had light," Hermione told him, watching the smile form over his face.

"What are you smiling at?" she asked.

"You," he said.

"Why me?" she blushed.

"Because of how passionate you get when you explain these types of things to me. Your love of knowledge shines on your face when you tell me about the different traditions and cultures. Would it be alright if we set up one of the menorah things you were talking about?" he asked.

She nodded, "I think that would be a wonderful idea. What about the presents?"

"The lights will be more than enough," he answered with a smile and placed a soft kiss on her cheek.


	10. Dec 10 - Just Don't Get Lost

**A/N:** Hopefully you all are enjoying the stories!

 _Title_ : Just Don't Get Lost  
 _Rating_ : K  
 _Pairing_ : Dramione, Hinny, Ronsy, Thuna, and the Twins  
 _Summary_ :The biggest reason why you don't take the Weasley Twins to the mall.

 **Disclaimer** : I own nothing besides the plot of this story. I do not write for profit. Thank you to J. K. Rowling for all the wonderful characters that we love to write about!

If you enjoy the story, please remember to review! Reviews make me want to continue writing. Some of these are my first attempts at a pairing, so please keep that in mind!

Love always,  
~starr

* * *

"Alright so the plan is to split off into groups and tackle all the Christmas shopping we need to do," Ginny said as she, Harry, Ron, Pansy, Luna, Theo, Hermione, Draco, Fred, and George walked from their parking spots towards the entrance of the Bluewater shopping mall.

"How do we want to split up?" Ron asked.

"What about guys and girls and then split off from there?" Harry suggested.

"That'll work," Hermione replied, "Ginny, wanna come with me?"

Ginny nodded, "That works for me. We can meet up and switch around in like an hour?"

Pansy and Luna nodded in agreement.

"Perfect," Hermione and Ginny said in unison.

"Theo, you're with me," Draco called as the squeezed Hermione's hand before letting go. She rolled her eyes because of course he would pick the other Slytherin guy in their group of friends. Although she couldn't say much because she had picked the other Gryffindor girl.

Fred and George paired up and so did Ron and Harry. Anyone with eyes and a knowledge of their past could have seen this grouping coming from a mile away.

As they got the door of the mall, Pansy and Luna headed off to the right. Theo and Draco went to the left. Hermione and Ginny looked at the four boys standing in front of them.

"Please, just don't get lost," Ginny pleaded with the twins. Of all of them, they were the pairing that she was most worried. They caused enough trouble at home. She didn't want to know what could happen at the mall.

"And don't cause any trouble. I don't feel like bailing anyone out of security today," Hermione added with a glare.

"Oi, you take all the fun out of it," the twins whined. Both girls narrowed their gaze at them.

"Alright, alright. We'll be on our best behavior," Fred promised.

Hermione and Ginny looked at each other and then crossed their fingers as they left the twins to their shopping. Harry and Ron just laughed at the whole scene and were happy that for once they weren't the ones being glared at and told to behave.

"So how are things going with Ron?" Luna asked as they wandered into Allsaints looking to find something of interest for the boys for Christmas.

"We're doing alright. His family drives me nuts sometimes though. Especially Fred and George," Pansy complained as she browsed.

"Why is that?"

"They are always pulling stupid little pranks on everyone. Last night they dumped a bucket of ice water all over Ginny and I when we went to go see what they wanted outside. It was hovering above the back door and when the door opened it tipped over. I could have hexed them, but Ron stopped me."

Luna laughed, "That's nothing. Theo's cousin set off a smoke bomb in the living room last week. It wasn't just a smoky one either. It stunk!"

"Oh man! Have you gotten the smell out of everything yet?" Pansy asked holding up a jumper, "For Harry?"

"I haven't," Luna said shaking her head and point to the next jumper over, "You've gotta remember, Harry's a Gryffindor, so he likes red and gold, not green and silver."

"Oh yeah. I forgot," Pansy laughed as she set the green jumper down and picked up the red one.

Theo and Draco had made their way through all the shops they had wanted to hit. So they decided to take their packages out to the car and on their way out, a wickedly wonderful idea came to Draco's mind.

"When we get back inside, I think we should go find Harry and Ron," he suggested.

"Why?" Theo asked.

"Well, if you go with Ron you two can go find Pansy and Luna and I'll go with Harry to find Ginny and Hermione," Draco hinted.

"So?'

Draco smacked his head into his hand in frustration, "So we could each go find a dressing room or a hidden corner for a stolen moment with our girls."

"Oh! I like that idea," Theo exclaimed.

"I thought you might. Let's go find the guys," Draco said patting Theo on the back.

"What about the twins?" Theo asked quickly.

"Not our problem," Draco replied simply.

A wicked smile grew upon each of their faces.

Hermione and Ginny were on their way into Zara when they heard their names being called from behind them. They slowly turned around since they recognized the voices.

"What are you two doing here?" Hermione asked puzzled as she gave Draco a hug and a kiss when he came over to her.

"I was thinking we could go find a dressing room to hang out in for a little bit," Draco whispered in her ear.

Hermione blushed at his statement. She couldn't really be upset with him for thinking that either because she would be lying if she hadn't thought of it a time or two as she and Ginny were shopping. Especially when she was looking for something especially sexy to wear for Draco on Christmas Eve.

"Gin, I'll catch up with you later, okay?" Hermione said trying to conceal the pink tint that had taken to her cheeks. All Ginny could do was nod as she and Harry rushed off into the store.

"Honest, ma'am we didn't mean to cause any harm to anyone," Fred pleaded with the security officer that was leading him and George back to a mall holding cell.

"It was just a harmless smoke bomb, what's so wrong with that?" George asked innocently.

"Georgie old boy I don't think you're helping the situation any," Fred laughed. The security officer just rolled her eyes.

"Just wait in here until someone comes to claim you," she told them before closing the door behind her.

Over the intercom of the mall all that could be heard was, "Calling Hermione Granger and Ginny Weasley. Please come to the Security Office to claim Fred and George Weasley."

"I'm going to kill them," Hermione and Ginny said in unison as they dragged their respective boyfriends back out of the dressing room and headed towards mall security.


	11. Dec 11 - What If?

**A/N:** Here's the day in the countdown for you! :)

 _Title_ : What If?  
 _Rating_ : K  
 _Pairing_ : Draco and Hermione  
 _Summary_ : Hiding out during the war, thinking about the way that life could have been and will become.

 **Disclaimer** : I own nothing besides the plot of this story. I do not write for profit. Thank you to J. K. Rowling for all the wonderful characters that we love to write about!

If you enjoy the story, please remember to review! Reviews make me want to continue writing. Some of these are my first attempts at a pairing, so please keep that in mind!

Love always,  
~starr

* * *

They stumbled upon the small little cabin completely by accident. They were on the run from the frontline of the Wizarding War. Entirely unaware that winter had arrived until they noticed the first snowfall a few days ago.

"Hermione, wake up," Draco said as he tapped her lightly on the shoulder. She had fallen asleep on the couch again.

"What time is it?" she asked yawning and stretching her arms and legs as she sat up slowly. She took the book off her lap and set it on the end table.

"It's late," Draco chuckled, "I didn't think you'd want to sleep all night on the couch."

Hermione laughed softly, "Yeah, it's not all that comfortable."

"I didn't think so," he said as he sat down beside her on the couch, "It started snowing again."

Hermione looked out the window over the back of the couch. A shy smile grew over her face. She always loved when it snowed. It meant that Christmas was coming, or as she thought about it a few minutes might already be here.

"Do you know what day it is?" she asked as she climbed up off the couch to go in search of a calendar.

"How would I know?" he snarked jokingly as he watched her walk into the kitchen.

"I thought you might have found a calendar while I was asleep," she replied as she searched for anything that might indicate how long they had been in hiding out here. It felt like it had been a few weeks. She had stopped keeping count after the last battle they had gotten trapped in. She shuddered at the thought of _her_ hand lying bloody in the snow and _her_ wand not very far away.

"Found one! Merlin! It's Christmas Eve!" she exclaimed as she came back into the living room holding the calendar.

"How do you figure?" Draco asked quirking his eyebrow curiously as he took the calendar from Hermione when she rejoined him on the couch.

"I counted forward from the day we left Malfoy Manor," she answered smugly. _How dare he question her memory_. It was one of the few things in her life that she was proud of at the moment.

They sat on the couch in silence for a little while listening to the fire crackle and watched the blaze grow. Both of them lost in thought about what could have happened had the war not invaded their lives.

"Draco, what do you think our life would have been like if the war hadn't started?" Hermione asked glancing over at him. She studied his face as she waited for an answer her. She hadn't noticed it before, but his face was rather handsome and there was something about his eyes that she couldn't place her finger on, but they intrigued her.

"We probably wouldn't be sitting together on a couch talking about what could have been. We'd probably be in class arguing about something stupid, just for the sake of arguing. Something we seem to do rather well," he laughed. He looked over at her and noticed that she was staring at something, "What are you staring at?"

"Hmm," she said startled, "Oh nothing."

She shook her head to clear the thoughts about his lips crashing into hers that were forming in the back of her mind before she commented on his remark about their arguing, "Yeah we are pretty good at arguing. Ever wonder why that is?"

"All the time," Draco smiled. He had a rather good idea why he enjoyed arguing with her, but he feared that she didn't feel the same. Although, they had gotten quite close in the last few months. A few times he noticed a few long looks being shared between the two of them. The looks always led him to wonder what would happen if he would make a move and kiss her. Maybe being here in this little cabin hidden away in the snow covered woods would give him the chance to find out.

Hermione noticed that he was lost in thought, "What are you thinking about?"

"Oh, uhm. Nothing important," Draco stammered. Hermione quirked her eyebrow and shrugged her shoulders. If he wasn't going to tell her, then she was going to go back to reading her book. She leaned forward and grabbed her book off the table.

Draco watched her movements. She was so relaxed here with him. It seemed strange to him since all the time they had spent together at Hogwarts, she had always been so on edge around him. It was a nice change of pace. He studied the details of her face as she read. He was completely enthralled by her, he had never noticed the intricate features that made her face so gorgeous. The way her brow furrowed when she was frustrated with something she read or the slight raise of her brow that would appear when she was puzzled.

"What are you.." she started to asked when his lips crashed into hers taking her by surprise at first, but slowly she melted into him. She dropped the book in her hands to the floor causing a loud thud, which was ignored, as she wrapped her arms around his neck to pull him closer. His hands wound around her waist pulling her into his lap. The kiss deepened as Draco pulled her bottom lip into his mouth nibbling slightly. A giggle bubbled up in her throat as she wrapped her arms tighter around him as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

"I just had to know if you felt the same way I did," Draco whispered as they both paused to catch their breath touching their foreheads together.

"Did you get your answer?" Hermione asked smiling softly. Draco nodded before he kissed her again quickly.

"Merry Christmas, Hermione," Draco told her with a smile on his face.

"Merry Christmas, Draco," she whispered before crashing her lips into his once again.


	12. Dec 12: Meet My Friends

**A/N:** Happy birthday Charlie Weasley! Here's something just for you!

 _Title_ : Meet My Friends  
 _Rating_ : K  
 _Pairing_ : Charlie Weasley and Hermione Granger  
 _Summary_ : A surprise visit for a special birthday treat!

 **Disclaimer** : I own nothing besides the plot of this story. I do not write for profit. Thank you to J. K. Rowling for all the wonderful characters that we love to write about!

If you enjoy the story, please remember to review! Reviews make me want to continue writing. Some of these are my first attempts at a pairing, so please keep that in mind!

Love always,  
~starr

* * *

For the first time in her life, Hermione Granger had taken a few days off work. It had been months since she last saw her long distance boyfriend, Charlie Weasley. Her days off conveniently corresponded with his birthday, so she thought that the perfect present for him would be a surprise visit from his loving girlfriend. She finished packing her things and apparated over to Romania arriving right outside of Charlie's flat.

She pulled the key out from underneath the mat in front of the door and let herself in. She wasn't surprised to see dishes piled up in the sink and bots scattered in the entryway. She swore that he never cleaned unless he knew she was coming because he knew the mess would drive her batty. She rolled her eyes and laughed to herself. Of course she would be cleaning all this mess up, especially before she went home.

After taking her stuff into the bedroom, she set to work cleaning up in the kitchen so that she could start cooking dinner for after he got home from the reserve. She figured that it was the least she could do since she was showing up out of the blue. She decided that she would make his favorite dinner as a special birthday treat. She set to work getting everything ready, so that when he came home his nose was flooded with the smell of a home cooked meal.

* * *

"Why are there lights on?" Charlie muttered to himself as he walked up to his front door and reached up to turn the knob, which was normally locked when he left for the day, only to find it to be unlocked. He raised his eyebrow as he opened the door. _This is odd…_ he thought. He was greeted by a familiar scent, but he couldn't place his finger on what it was.

"Hello?" he called out Maybe Mum or Ginny came to visit him with a fresh cooked meal. He figured it couldn't have been Hermione because the last time they spoke she was drowning in work at the Ministry that she needed to get done. He figured it would be another birthday spent all alone until he could make it home next.

As he walked through the entryway, he could hear the humming of a familiar voice and a smile grew on his face, especially when he noticed how tidy everything was.

"I thought you were too swamped at work," he said from the doorway. She smiled broadly as she spun on her heels to see him standing there as handsome as ever and ran over to him. He wrapped his strong arms tight around her small frame holding on like he might never see her again.

"Surprise!" she exclaimed as she nuzzled into his chest and he picked her up and spun her around. Once he set her back down, she lifted her head from his chest to give him a quick kiss, "Happy to see me?"

"Very. How did you manage some time off?" he asked after kissing her again. He wasn't ready to let her go, but from the smell wafting from the stove, he probably had to, so reluctantly he let her go and she waltzed over towards the stove to check on dinner.

"I had the days to spare, so I took them. Besides, I didn't want you to be alone for your birthday," she said sweetly.

"I wouldn't have been alone. Newt is back from the states," Charlie laughed.

"Oh, well I didn't know that," she said sticking her tongue out at him, "Besides, you weren't going to be able to make it home for Christmas and I wanted to see you."

Charlie smiled, "I've missed you too, Hermione."

He walked over to her, standing behind her as he wrapped her in his arms once again, "I'm so glad you're here."

He kissed the top of her head before letting her go.

"I'm glad I'm here too. Any chance we can go and say hi to Newt and the creatures after dinner?" she asked looking over her shoulder at him with her patented puppy dog eyes that usually scored her whatever she was asking for.

Charlie nodded, "I think they'd like that. I'd love for you to meet my friends."

Hermione was in awe of the work that Charlie did and when he would talk about it, she could see the passion sparkling in his eyes. His work was important to him and that was all that matter to her. She was so excited to meet all of the creatures that he wrote about in his letters. She was also looking forward to see Newt. It had been too long since she saw him last.

* * *

The couple walked hand in hand onto the reserve where Charlie spent most of his days. As they walked he would point out the different creatures. He told her their names and talked about each of their unique personalities. He showed her the Erumpent and its young that were roaming about out in the field alongside the trees where the Demiguises lounged about when they weren't out protecting their friends. However this wasn't where Charlie's specialty lied. He worked closely with the dragons. They were amongst the creatures to find Newt.

"These creatures are all so amazing," Hermione whispered as they walked past them all with a huge smile on her face. Her love of animals was one of the biggest reasons that Charlie had fallen in love with her.

"Just wait until you meet my friends," he said with a wink, "Newt should be in here."

Charlie pointed to the little hut in front of them and led her inside. He called out and was pleasantly surprised to find Newt still hard at work. He swore that this man never took a break, not even to sit down and eat.

"Newt, why am I not surprised to see you still hard at work?" Charlie laughed as he patted Newt on the back as they got closer to him.

"Charlie! What are you doing back here? I thought I told you to take the rest of the day off so you could relax on your birthday," Newt replied with a smile as he turned around, the smile grew even bigger when he saw Miss Granger standing in front of him, "Hermione! What a pleasant surprise! Charlie didn't tell me you were coming in for a visit!"

He gave her a quick, awkward hug which was unusual for Newt and it made Hermione laugh and smile as she returned the hug.

"That's because he didn't even know I was coming. It was a special birthday surprise," she replied, "I can't believe the work you've both done here. This place looks amazing."

"Thank you. You know you are welcome here anytime," Newt said with a smile.

"I appreciate the warm welcome. If only the Ministry would let me do all my work out here," she laughed.

Charlie and Newt laughed as well. It would actually be the most fun Hermione would ever be lucky enough to have if the Minister would grant the transfer. She made a mental note to ask, it never hurt to just ask.

"You should come to dinner tomorrow night, Newt. It'll give you and Hermione a chance to catch up," Charlie added.

Newt nodded, "I think that sounds wonderful. Well, I still need to feed the Occamies and the Bowtruckles, so I will let you two get back to your evening. Good night, Hermione. Charlie, don't worry about coming back out tomorrow morning. Enjoy some time with your girlfriend."

"Thanks," Charlie laughed, "Good night, Newt."

Hermione wished Newt a good night and the pair continued on their way to the dragons.

* * *

"This one here is Bella. She's from a lineage of leaf dragons. Related to the Bowtruckles, only she'll get a lot bigger," Charlie explained as he picked Bella up, "Would you like to hold her?"

Hermione nodded as she reached out her hand for Charlie to set the little dragon on. A small smile grew on her face as the dragon looked up at her and had a smile beaming from it's face.

"See that smile? That means she likes you," Charlie laughed and kissed her softly on the cheek.

"She's cute," Hermione said softly as she ran a finger down Bella's back watching the dragon settle down into her hand, "Do the rest of them have names?"

"Just the three smaller ones. Let's see, you've met Bella who looks like she's going to fall asleep in your hand, which is okay. She's allowed to come back to the house. Unlike these two, who happen to breath fire. This one here," Charlie said as he pointed at a small grey dragon, "is Lester. He'll grow up to be a lot like the Hungarian Horntail that Harry dealt with in the Triwizard tournament. This one one over here with the blue on him is Hank and he's a Welsh Green."

"They are all so cute," she squealed as she looked back at Bella, "I wouldn't mind keeping her if she stayed this tiny. Thanks for introducing me to them."

She smiled up at Charlie. She could really see spending the rest of her life here. She was definitely going to put in for transfer to the Romanian office. It would be the perfect Christmas present for Charlie.

"Thank you for coming to visit me," he said before placing a quick kiss on her lips, "It was the best birthday present I could have ever wished for. I love you, Hermione."

"I love you too," she said as she stood up on her tiptoes to kiss him again. Bella used her wings to shield her eyes.


	13. Dec 13 - Got'Cha!

**A/N:** I like snowball fights, don't you? This is definitely a mature story, so please keep that in mind!

 _Title_ : Got'cha!  
 _Rating_ : M  
 _Pairing_ : Harry and Pansy  
 _Summary_ : Lots of fun things can happen in the snow. ;)

 **Disclaimer** : I own nothing besides the plot of this story. I do not write for profit. Thank you to J. K. Rowling for all the wonderful characters that we love to write about!

If you enjoy the story, please remember to review! Reviews make me want to continue writing. Some of these are my first attempts at a pairing, so please keep that in mind!

Love always,  
~starr

* * *

It was winter break and they were all home from college. Harry and Pansy had decided to stay at Grimmauld Place and had invited the rest of the gang to stay there with them. It was nice to have the whole family of friends in once place for the whole entire break.

The fresh snowfall in London was what lured them outside on a sunny Tuesday afternoon. It was the perfect packing snow. The kind that led to funny snowmen being built and epic snowball fights being had. In fact, the first snowball thrown was by Pansy. Her target was Harry's head.

"Got'cha!" she yelled as she started laughing watching him attempt to wipe the snow off his glasses and shake it out of his hair.

"What the hell, Pansy?" he asked half jokingly and half irritated. He wanted to be the one to throw the first snowball.

"I didn't do anything," she winked innocently.

"Oh really?" Harry asked as he bent down to gather a snowball of his own to throw back at her. However instead of hitting her with the snowball, she had ducked out of the way and it pelted Ron in the back of the head.

"Oi! Bloody hell, what was that for?" Ron exclaimed as he turned around to see where the snowball had come from.

"Snowball fight!" Harry yelled as he picked up another snowball and tossed it at Hermione. She started laughing when it hit her arm and shattered. She picked up some snow and threw it at Draco.

The war had begun. Snow was flying everywhere they turned. No one was safe and there was no place to run and hide. Everyone for themselves. The whole lot of them laughing and having a good old time.

Harry was chasing Pansy with a snowball ready to throw when she ran off towards the pond that was only a short distance away from Grimmauld Place, so he followed her.

"Pansy, where are you going?" he called after her puzzled at her plan.

She turned around and motioned for him to follow her with a seductive curl of her finger. The look in her eyes telling him that he was in for a treat. Happily he obliged and ran to catch up with her. She smiled when he reached her and took her hand.

Once they were far enough away from the others, Pansy turned to Harry and captured his lips with hers as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him close to her. She flicked her tongue against his which led him him to wrap his arms tightly around her waist. She could feel his hardening cock against her thigh causing a smile to grow on her face.

She began to slide her hand along his chest as she kissed him her fingers coming to rest at the waistband of his jeans. She opened the button and she made quick work of sliding the zipper down. Bringing her other hand down to the waistband of his jeans, Pansy slipped her cold fingers inside them along with his boxers which caused him to shiver at the new sensation of the cold air against his warm skin and slowly slid them down as she lowered herself to her knees in front of him. A wicked grin grew larger on her face as she watched his cock spring happily at attention, even in the bitter cold.

"Pansy…" Harry moaned when he felt the warmth of her mouth sliding over the tip of his cock. His head tipping back when she swirled her tongue around the sensitive head.

She wrapped her fingers around the base of his shaft as she trailed her lips down his length. Slowly pulling her lips back sliding her tongue along the ever so sensitive vein, she stroked her fingers along the skin that was revealed as she slid her mouth back up his length.

He wove his fingers tightly through her hair as she brought him close to the edge with her mouth eliciting a string of curse words from his mouth. Pansy peaked up at his face seeing his eyes dark with lust. She knew how much he hated it when she teased him this way, but it made it all the more fun for her.

Pansy could tell that he was getting close as she felt the grip on her hair getting tighter, so she slowly moved her fingers down from his cock to stroke the one place that she knew would bring him over the edge. Her touch was hesitant at first, but as his breathing got shallower she increased her pressure.

As the sensations increased, Harry tightened his grip in her hair even more and as he tumbled over the edge he released her hair while her name escaped her lips. He didn't care that his friends or other complete strangers may have heard him. Pansy smiled as she swallowed every last drop of his release before licking him clean. She placed one last kiss on the very tip of his cock before she helped him to pull his jeans and boxers into place.

She rose from her knees quickly brushing off the snow and placed one last kiss on his lips before taking his hand.

"Come on, then," she said, "I think they've realized we went missing by now."

Harry had no words, he just nodded his head and allowed her to lead him back to the snowball fight. They joined back in the game as they thought about the memories of their hidden moment down by the lake.


	14. Dec 14 - Dinner with the Malfoys

**A/N:** Thank you to everyone who has reviewed these stories so far. You honestly have no idea how much that means to me. This story is back in my comfort zone of Dramione, so I do hope you enjoy. Thank you to the wonderful dramione84 for the awesome dialogue prompt that inspired this story! I can't believe we are already on day 14! I have so much shopping and writing left to do!

 _Title_ : Dinner with the Malfoys  
 _Rating_ : K  
 _Pairing_ : Draco and Hermione  
 _Summary_ : How awkward can dinner be when you bring your girlfriend home on Christmas Eve?

 **Disclaimer** : I own nothing besides the plot of this story. I do not write for profit. Thank you to J. K. Rowling for all the wonderful characters that we love to write about!

If you enjoy the story, please remember to review! Reviews make me want to continue writing. Some of these are my first attempts at a pairing, so please keep that in mind!

Love always,  
~starr

* * *

"My parents will love you," Draco pleaded trying to coax Hermione closer to the gate as they stood outside of Malfoy Manor as it snowed, but Hermione would not budge. She was not ready to sit down to dinner with his parents. Especially not on Christmas Eve. Christmas was her favorite holiday and she refused to ruin it by sitting through an intolerable dinner with people who hated her.

"Your parents hate me!" she insisted, begging him not to make her go inside.

"C'mon, Hermione. We are already here. They know we are here. We can't just leave," he replied.

"Sure we can! They'll just think that we were some carolers who were too afraid to come inside the gate," she pleaded, "Please, Draco. They don't really want to have dinner with me."

"Yes, they do. They never would have invited us to dinner if they didn't want _both_ of us here," he said her as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and whispered in her ear, "Besides, the sooner we get inside, the sooner dinner is over and the sooner I can show you how appreciative I am of you sitting through this intolerable dinner."

He had her attention now, he knew it because he felt her relax after he made his promise. Slowly she nodded her head as she conceded and let him lead her inside.

* * *

"What are they doing out there?" Lucius grumbled as he looked out the window staring at the two figures standing in front of the gate. He assumed them to be his son and his girlfriend, the amazing war hero and friend to Harry Potter, Hermione Granger. Lucius still couldn't believe that was who Draco had chosen to bring home to meet the parents.

"She's probably nervous and he's convincing her to come inside," Narcissa scolded as she walked over to peek at the young couple. She was excited to meet the young woman who had captured her son's heart. From the papers, she had learned a lot about the young Granger, but what impressed her the most was the bravery that she had shown when she was tortured by the late Bellatrix Lestrange in this very manor.

"She hasn't exactly had the best previous experiences in this house. You will be nice to her, Lucius," Narcissa stated breaking him out of his trance as he stared at them through the window, "You do want him to come home every now and again, correct?"

Lucius nodded. He did not want his son to feel as though he wasn't welcome to bring whomever he pleased to dinner.

"So you'll be on your best behavior because she is the key to getting him back. Look, here they come."

* * *

Nervously Hermione handed her coat over to Draco to be hung up in the entryway to the manor before Narcissa and Lucius could greet them at the door. He placed a soft kiss on her temple in an attempt to calm her nerves before taking her hand and leading her into the living room.

"Draco! Hermione! Welcome," Narcissa cheered with a smile on her face when she spotted them walking into the living room and rushed over to give each of them a hug.

"Hello, mother," Draco replied solemnly as he returned her hug. Hermione returned the hug as well.

"Hi, Mrs. Malfoy. Thank you for inviting me to dinner," she said.

"Please call me Cissy. Mrs. Malfoy is far too formal," Narcissa smiled as she ushered them into the room towards the couch, "Make yourselves at home. Can I get you a drink?"

"Wine would be nice,," Draco replied and Hermione nodded in agreement as Draco addressed his father, "Hello, father."

Lucius nodded in Draco's direction and spoke through gritted teeth, "Hello, Draco. Hermione. It's a pleasure to have you here."

Lucius was barely able to get the words out, but he would lie through his teeth to keep his wife happy. Especially if it meant his son would stay in their lives. He watched intently as the two of them took a seat.

Hermione nodded at Lucius and sat down beside Draco on the couch. He placed a hand on her knee and squeezed tight, gently reminding her that she wasn't going through this alone. Narcissa brought both Draco and Hermione a glass of wine before she sat down in the chair right beside the couch.

"Thank you. You have a beautiful home," Hermione admired.

"Thank you. It's been in the family for years. How is work going for both of you?" Narcissa asked eagerly.

"It's been good. The Ministry has kept us both extremely busy. It's been really nice having this week off though."

"That's wonderful. I'm glad that they are keeping you busy, rather than having you sit there doing nothing."

Lucius remained silence. He figured that the less he talked the quicker this dinner would go, and then he could return to his study to forget this evening had ever occurred. He couldn't believe who he was being forced to keep company with this evening. It didn't matter to him that he was doing it for his son. It bothered him all the same.

Narcissa glared at her husband. She wished that he would at least speak to the young couple, at least more than a simple hello. It was the least he could do instead of sulking.

"So father, how has work been?" Draco asked turning his attention towards Lucius. He knew what his father was doing and he was going to make sure that he made this dinner as awkward as possible for him since he is the one who had a problem with who Draco was dating.

"Business has been well. Very steady, as usual, I suppose," Lucius replied coldly.

That was the end of Draco and Lucius's conversation. In fact that was the last time that Lucius spoke for the rest of the evening.

Narcissa and Hermione some how managed to keep the conversation going until dinner was ready. It may have been awkward, but it hadn't been difficult.

Narcissa understood how it felt to be an outsider at a table where it felt as though you weren't entirely welcome. Lucius's parents had not been all that thrilled when he brought her home to meet his parents. She wanted Hermione to leave this dinner feeling like she was welcomed at this house any time and never like she didn't belong there. Narcissa hadn't been back to Lucius's parents home since that uncomfortable dinner. His parents didn't even come to their wedding. Of all people in the room, Lucius should have been the most understanding to this situation. He had done the exact same thing when he was Draco's age.

Dinner was eaten in silence other than the occasional soft murmurs of quiet conversations shared between couples sitting at the table. Draco and Hermione sat on one side; Lucius and Narcissa sat on the other. Draco's right hand never left Hermione's left during the entire meal. He held tight and rubbed his thumb along her knuckles in an attempt to sooth her. He could tell she was starting to get antsy.

"Dinner was lovely, Cissy," Hermione said after she finished eating.

"Aww, thank you, Hermione," Narcissa said with a smile, "I'm glad you enjoyed it. You are very sweet. Do you two have time to stay for coffee?"

Lucius glared at his wife out of the corner of his eye. He wanted to know why she was determined to drag out this tortuous dinner. Draco caught his father's glare out of the corner of his eye and smiled to himself before turning his attention to his mother.

"I think we can stay for a cup. Besides we have a few small presents for you," Draco winked and squeezed Hermione's hand. She looked at him. Her eyes pleading with him to put an end to the misery that was this evening. He kissed her softly on the cheek before he whispered in her ear.

"It'll be okay. Just think of it this way, I _really_ have to make it up to you when we get home now."

Hermione's cheeks flushed as the meaning of his words swept through her body straight to her core. She squirmed slightly as she crossed her legs. Draco just smiled. He knew the power of his words, especially when they were whispered promises in her ear.

Narcissa led the way back to the living room for a night cap. The small family enjoyed a few cups of coffee before bidding good night. Hermione and Draco exchanged gifts with his parents and everyone was cordial. Lucius remained silent, but did nod his head in acknowledgement of their gifts.

* * *

Draco and Hermione left shortly before ten pm to head back to their small flat for the night. Shortly after they left, Narcissa had a few harsh words to say to her husband.

"I can not believe you sat there in complete silence the entire night! You, of all people, should understand how hard it is to bring a girl who you knew your parents wouldn't approve of home for dinner. You should have been the most understanding person in this room. I expect you to apologize to both of them for your behavior this evening. I absolutely can not believe how childish you chose to act tonight, Lucius. I'm truly disappointed in you."

With that said, she stormed out of the study and went to bed. She couldn't stand to be around him any longer.

Lucius continued to sip the glass of bourbon from the bottle that Draco and Hermione had bought him as he stared out the window contemplating his wife's words. He had made quite the arse of himself tonight. He really was proud of the way that Draco had handled the entire awkward situation. Maybe he shouldn't have been so hard on his son.

He sighed to himself as he summoned a quill and a piece of parchment and began to pen his apology letter to his son.

* * *

"See, that wasn't so bad. You even got a new pretty blue scarf," Draco said as they walked in the front door.

Hermione rolled her eyes as she spoke, "Just shut up and take me to bed."

"Gladly," Draco said before crashing his lips into hers.


	15. Dec 15 - Cookie Forts

**A/N:** Here's my second attempt at a Flintwood story for the wonderful Dramione84! I hope you all enjoy!

 _Title_ : Cookie Forts  
 _Rating_ : K  
 _Pairing_ : Marcus Flint and Oliver Wood  
 _Summary_ : A night that started with some mischief, ends with a romantic moment shared between a loving couple.

 **Disclaimer** : I own nothing besides the plot of this story. I do not write for profit. Thank you to J. K. Rowling for all the wonderful characters that we love to write about!

If you enjoy the story, please remember to review! Reviews make me want to continue writing. Some of these are my first attempts at a pairing, so please keep that in mind!

Love always,  
~starr

* * *

Christmas lights were the only light in their cozy majority of their morning was spent making sure that the ornaments were hung on the tree just right and the stockings were hung on the fireplace with care. Marcus and Oliver smiled as they admired their hard-work to make their first Christmas together extra special.

"I still think we should have gotten a bigger tree," Oliver joked wrapping his arm around Marcus's waist.

"Where would we have put it?" Marcus asked rolling his eyes, "Even this one is too tall for the den. We can't put the tree topper on it."

"I just thought that for our first Christmas together that we should have gone all out," Oliver said placing a soft kiss on Marcus's cheek.

"I think it's perfect the way it is. Come on, let's make some cookies," Marcus said taking Oliver's hand and dragging him towards the kitchen.

Upon entering the kitchen, they started gathering the ingredients needed to make sugar cookies. Sugar cookies were Oliver's favorite so Marcus knew that he would be more than happy to help. In fact, Oliver was quite helpful until it came to actually making the cookies.

"Ollie, what are you doing?" Marcus asked warily when he caught out of the corner of his eye Oliver's hand slipping into the bag of flour on the counter.

"Nothing," Oliver hummed as innocently as possible with a wicked smile forming on his face.

Before Marcus could say anything else, there was flour was flying towards his face and he heard Oliver laughing uncontrollably. Marcus was mumbling something under his breath as he wiped the flour off of his face and out of his eyes.

"What the hell, Ollie!" he exclaimed once he could see again. The only response he was given was a continuous fit of laughter as Oliver watched Marcus try to brush the rest of the flour off of him.

"How about you go pick out a few movies for us to watch tonight while I finish these? I don't think I want your help anymore," Marcus huffed as he turned his back to Oliver trying to focus on the cookies.

"Works for me!" Oliver chirped as he walked over to Marcus and kissed him quickly on the cheek, and headed back into the den.

* * *

While flipping through their collection of classic Christmas movies, a brilliant idea flew into Oliver's mind. He set the pile of movies he had picked down on the end table and bolted up the stairs towards their bedroom.

Marcus had heard Oliver around, but he just rolled his eyes and devoted his focus to the cookies. The last batch was in the oven baking so he just needed to ice and decorate the rest. That was the part he was really hoping to do with Ollie, but after the flour incident it didn't seem like that would be such a good idea. Especially because if they got icing everywhere, neither one of them would want to clean up the kitchen. They would have probably been more interested in cleaning each other off.

Marcus heard the footsteps coming back downstairs more cautiously than they had gone up. He figured that Oliver was definitely up to something, but it wasn't that big of a concern to him at the present moment. He had just finished making the icing and the first few batches of cookies were ready to be iced.

It had been far too quiet in the den for the last ten or twenty minutes and Marcus was starting to worry as he arranged the cookies on a plate and finished making the hot chocolate.

"Ollie?" he called, "Is everything alright in there?"

No response, which was really unusual for Oliver, especially when he was planning something. Marcus sighed as he gathered up their snacks and walked into the living room. He almost dropped the tray when he saw what Oliver had been up to.

Set up in front of him was a blanket fort. The blanket fort was almost identical to the ones that he and his cousins used to build on Christmas Eve. It was decorated with Christmas lights and all the throw pillows that could be found in their house were spread out on the floor. It was set up right in front of the tv where they could cuddle up on the pile of pillows and watch movies until they ran out of them or they both fell asleep.

"Ollie?" Marcus choked barely able to contain the tears that were starting to well up in his eyes.

"Damn, I wanted to see your face when you saw it," Oliver replied as he crawled out of the fort and stood up, "Why are you crying?"

Oliver took the tray out of his hands and set it on the table before he wrapped his arms around him. Marcus snuggled his head into Oliver's neck and wrapped his arms around his waist as the tears started flowing more freely.

"How'd you know about all of this?" Marcus laughed as he wiped the tears off on his arm.

"I know you," Oliver replied as he placed a kiss on his head, "And I called your cousin while I was upstairs after I found the pictures in the attic."

Marcus started laughing as he leaned back to look at Oliver, "I love you. Thank you. It's perfect."

He crashed his lips against Oliver's and kissed him slowly. Oliver happy returned his eagerness as he cupped the back of Marcus's head.

"Let's go inside," Marcus whispered as he leaned his forehead against Oliver's.

"Grab the cookies!" Oliver called as he turned back around and crawled inside.

Marcus just laughed rolling his eyes as he followed Oliver with the tray of snacks.


	16. Dec 16 - Really, Mum?

**A/N:** I think that this is the sweetest story that I have written for this collection. We get to see Zoey again after her appearance in Trick or Treat! :)

 _Title_ : Really, Mum?  
 _Rating_ : K  
 _Pairing_ : Draco and Hermione, Ron and Pansy, Harry and Ginny  
 _Summary_ : What does a four year old ask the big man in red for Christmas?

 **Disclaimer** : I own nothing besides the plot of this story. I do not write for profit. Thank you to J. K. Rowling for all the wonderful characters that we love to write about!

If you enjoy the story, please remember to review! Reviews make me want to continue writing. Some of these are my first attempts at a pairing, so please keep that in mind!

Love always,  
~starr

* * *

Christmas time at the mall in the Muggle world was always a crazy time. Children excited to meet Santa and tell him all their wishes. In the Wizarding world, the time of year was no different. The gifts requested were really the only things different. Wizarding children tended to ask for brooms and chocolate frogs while Muggle children asked for bikes and dollies. Families lined up for hours waiting their turn for the children to take a picture with Santa Claus and tell him all their Christmas wishes.

Hermione, Ginny, and Pansy all thought that it would be a wonderful idea to bring all the children to the mall and get a big group photo with Santa for their Christmas cards. Their husbands reluctantly agreed. The guys all hated coming to the mall, especially this time of year, but they would do anything to see a smile on each of the girls faces.

Albus and Scorpius were less than excited to be getting up early when they were on break from school. They were even less excited to be dragged to the mall to see a fat man in a red suit that apparently flew all around the world with a flock of reindeer in one night to deliver gifts. To say that they were skeptic of the man in red, was more than just an understatement.

"So tell me again why we are doing this?" Cosimo asked his dad as they walked towards the center of the mall.

"To make your mother happy," Ron replied. Cosimo nodded as he ran up ahead to catch up with Lily and James who were excitedly leading the charge towards Santa Claus.

"I can't believe you all woke me up from a nice lie in to deal with this madness," Scorpius grumbled as he walked beside Albus and his dad.

"We are doing this for your mom and little sister. So stop complaining," Draco stated as they walked.

They managed to get in line with only a few families in front of them. Zoey and Lily played patty cake and babbled on about what they were going to ask Santa for as they waited. Ginny and Hermione watched their daughters play and they smiled. It was the cutest little friendship. Lily was so good with Zoey for the number of years between their ages. The boys just sulked as they stood by their dads.

"I'm so glad we decided to do this," Pansy said as she rested her head on Ron's shoulder.

"Why is that?" he asked after placing a quick kiss atop her head.

"The kids are growing up so quickly. Soon Zoey will stop believing and we'll have to come up with another excuse to get their picture taken when all of them are home. Not to mention that Albus, Scorpius, and Cosimo could all decide not to come home for Christmas next year."

Ron smiled as pointed to Hermione and Ginny as he spoke, "I'm sure you three will think of something."

"Mum," Scorpius said as he walked up beside Hermione.

"What's up?" she asked as she turned to him with a smile.

"Why are we doing this? We all know that it's you and.." he was cut off.

"Shhh. Zoey is still young enough to believe and so help me, if you ruin this for her," she hissed.

"Really, mum?" Scorpius asked as he rolled his eyes.

"Yes. Now stop whining. We're next," she whispered.

They got the kids arranged around Santa so that the picture would turn out just right. Zoey and Lily were sitting on his lap with smiles beaming bright. Albus and Scorpius stood to either side of the chair and James and Cosimo knelt in front of the other two. The picture was snapped with fake smiles upon the older boys faces. Then each child took their turn sharing their wishes.

"I want a new broom," Albus said, "A Nimbus 4000 to be exact."

Ginny rolled her eyes when she heard her son, "Of course he'd want the most expensive model available."

Hermione just laughed and replied, "Like mother, like son."

"I want a new potions set," Scorpius told the man in red.

James and Cosimo each asked for a pet. James wanted an owl just like the picture that his dad had hung up in his study of Hedwig and Cosimo wanted a frog.

Ron couldn't help but laugh at his son's request as he leaned over towards Harry and said, "I hope it isn't anything like Neville's frog."

Harry snickered in response and shrugged, "Guess you'll find out."

Last, but not least each of the girls took their turn telling Santa what they wanted.

"I want a wand. I'm headed to Hogwarts next year and I will need one. I'd like it to have Unicorn hair as it's core," Lily said proudly with a smile beaming brightly from her face.

Ginny laughed and leaned over to Harry, "Looks like we have to take her Ollivander's."

Harry nodded, "I doubt she'd ever let us forget she starts school next year."

Now it was Zoey's turn. Hermione and Draco had no idea what would come out of her mouth, but they were sure it would be clever. She was the daughter of a cunning Slytherin and the most brilliant witch of her time.

"Hi Santa," she said softly.

"Hello little girl. What's your name?" he asked as he tickled her softly.

"I'm Zoey!" she giggled.

"Well Zoey, have you been a good girl this year?"

She nodded her head furiously up and down.

Santa laughed, "That's good! Good little girls always get what they ask for , so what would you like for Christmas this year?"

"I want my fwiends to get all the things they asked you for," she said happily as she looked from Santa to each of her friends.

Hermione couldn't believe her ears as she listened to her daughter talk to the man in red. A normal four year old would be asking for toys and sweets, but not her four year old. She wanted everyone else to be happy. Tears started to well up in her eyes as Draco wrapped an arm around her waist and placed a soft kiss on her temple.

"I think I can handle that, Zoey," Santa replied with a smile.

Zoey kissed him on the cheek before she climbed down, "Tank you, Santa."


	17. Dec 17 - The 12th Time's A Charm

**A/N:** Another personal favorite of mine. It probably could have been a lot longer, but I wanted to keep these all as a quick reads for anyone who is interested in reading along as we countdown the days. I can't believe we are a week away from Christmas Eve! Where did the time go?

Quick note, tomorrow's story might go up later than usual because my entire family is coming over for our Christmas get together!

 _Title_ : The 12th Time's a Charm  
 _Rating_ : K  
 _Pairing_ : Draco and Hermione  
 _Summary_ : Sometimes things don't go quite as planned.

 **Disclaimer** : I own nothing besides the plot of this story. I do not write for profit. Thank you to J. K. Rowling for all the wonderful characters that we love to write about!

If you enjoy the story, please remember to review! Reviews make me want to continue writing. Some of these are my first attempts at a pairing, so please keep that in mind!

Love always,  
~starr

* * *

The ring was bought. His speech was planned. He had an idea in his head of how he would ask. Now all he needed to do was actually propose. He knew that he wanted it to be special and something that she would remember forever, but at the same time it had to be absolutely perfect. He was a Malfoy afterall and they didn't do anything less than perfection.

His original plan was supposed to be going out to a nice dinner and indulging on the riches of life. He wanted to treat her to all of the riches that she didn't have the chance to know growing up. That was until he discovered that his father decided to cut off his inheritance.

"What the bloody hell do you mean I'm cut off?" Draco yelled as he entered his father's study in a rage.

Lucius just rolled his eyes, "It's simple really. I decided that you were _wasting_ my money on that silly Granger girl and I didn't want to see my money being wasted, so I put an end to it."

Lucius had a smug smile on his face as he finished his remark. He was not about to stand by and watch his son throw his life away on some mudblood, especially if there was something he could do about it.

" _Silly. Granger. Girl_ **.** She is going to be my wife! Not some silly schoolboy crush! I've been spending money on her so that I could buy the perfect ring and plan the perfect proposal!" Draco screamed.

Narcissa happened to overhear what was going on when she walked past the closed door and came rushing into the study where her son and husband were fighting.

"You're going to propose to her?" she asked with happiness radiating from her face as she looked at her son with a proud smile on her face. She loved Hermione and everything she had done to make Draco happy. Also she was the reason Draco was back in their lives.

Draco turned to his mother nodding in response and said, "Yes, I'm planning to. I was planning to take her to a fancy dinner and treat her to the luxuries of life that she didn't have growing up. However, my father decided that what I was doing was frivolous and cut me off."

Lucius sneered in the direction of his wife and son. He would not be changing his mind. His son deserved better than the mudblood that he was in love with and he could not figure out why Draco did not see that. He also couldn't understand Narcissa's interest and encouragement of this pairing.

"Did you buy the ring already?" Narcissa asked curiously.

Draco nodded again as he pulled the ring box out of his pocket and opened it towards his mother. Upon seeing the ring, she clasped her hands over her mouth. The ring was gorgeous. A silver band with a diamond in the middle accented with emeralds on either side. Perfect for a Slytherin.

"Isn't she a Gryffindor?" she chuckled.

"Yes, but she looks even better in emerald and silver. Do you like it, mum?" Draco asked. Narcissa nodded her head slowly up and down.

"Don't you realize you deserve better than her?" Lucius hissed. He had heard enough of this nonsense. Not only was she a mudblood, but she was a Gryffindor to boot.

"Maybe I do deserve better, but what if I don't? In fact, maybe I'm not good enough for her. However she accepts me for who I am. But she is perfect to me and if you can't accept that fine. I'll support myself and Hermione. I don't need your money," Draco growled, "Good-bye father. I'll talk to you soon, mum."

He placed a soft kiss on her cheek and gave her a quick hug before he apparated back to work.

"You will fix this. I do not want him to shut us out of his life," Narcissa warned before leaving the study.

Lucius just rolled his eyes. He didn't care if his son wanted nothing to do with him. As far as he was concerned, he had no son.

* * *

One plan ruined by the lack of money, so now Draco had to come up with plan number two. Hermione's favorite holiday was coming up, so maybe he could plan something around it. He could propose after a snow covered carriage ride to her favorite spot in London, decorate the park with lights and write the question in the snow.

It was perfect and she would appreciate the sentiment behind the location. Now he just needed to remember where exactly her favorite location was. She had so many places she loved to visit when she was there, that it was hard to pinpoint just one to be her favorite.

A few hours later everything was planned. He had booked a hotel room and made travel arrangements. Since they had been living in the Muggle world and would be travelling to the city, he decided that they should take the train instead of just apparating.

By the time Hermione had gotten home from work, Draco had everything packed and ready to go. He was waiting impatiently in the kitchen for her to arrive. She walked in the front door of their flat and saw the luggage waiting by the front door.

"Draco? Why is there luggage by the door?" she called as she hung up her coat and headed in towards the kitchen.

Draco responded, "We're going on a trip into London. Spur of the moment kind of thing. Already got it approved for us both from the boss man."

Hermione quirked her eyebrow at him, but smiled when she realized that it was a few days off work where she could just relax. Something she needed desperately.

"Sounds perfect," she said and placed a quick kiss on his cheek, "What'cha making?"

"Your favorite, ham with mac n cheese," he replied as he leaned over to kiss her again, "How was work?"

"It was alright. Would have been better if the snow would have waited to start until after I got home. All the trains have been cancelled. Nothing is running tonight."

Draco dropped the spoon that he was holding, "What do you mean they aren't running?"

"The snow is too heavy and they can't get the tracks cleaned off so nothing is running tonight. They are hoping to have everything cleaned up by morning, but it depends on how much more snow we get tonight."

"Damn it. I wanted to head into London tonight."

"It's okay. We can see if we can leave in the morning."

"No, it had to be tonight. I'll see if I can change our reservations."

Hermione was leery of what was going on in Draco's head, but she didn't try to figure it out. She just shrugged her shoulders and began setting the table for dinner.

Now he had to come up with another plan. One that didn't involve travel that could be interrupted by the weather.

* * *

A few days had passed since the failed trip to London and another idea had stuck in Draco's mind. They were getting ready to head to the Burrow for the annual family dinner that Mrs. Weasley always hosted and he couldn't think of a better place for him to propose than with the people she called her family. He had started to think of them as family too.

"Ready to go, Hermione?" Draco said excitedly as he put on his coat.

"Almost, just have to grab the rest of the presents and take them to the car," she replied while gathering the last present that needed to be wrapped, "What's gotten into you? You normally dread this dinner."

Draco shrugged, "Just in the Christmas spirit this year, I guess. I'll take the presents out. Under the tree correct?"

"Yes. Make sure you get the right ones. Thank you!" Hermione called as she finished putting the finishing touches on the present.

The drive over to the burrow was a short one, especially when Draco drove like a madman. Especially because he had so much excitement building up inside him. Hermione couldn't put a finger on it, but something was definitely up with boyfriend this Christmas. She knew that his father had cut him off. He had told her, so that she would know why he had been picking up a few minor cases at the Ministry that he normally wouldn't just to have the extra cash, but that shouldn't have changed his demeanor when it came to attending her ex-boyfriend's family Christmas. Something else was going on and she was determined to figure it out.

When they arrived at the Burrow everyone was hustling and bustling about to help Mrs. Weasley get ready for dinner. Draco had volunteered to bring the presents in from the car. He loved Hermione and he loved how caring she was, but he could only stand the Weasleys for so long before they drove him crazy. The less time he had to spend with them the better, he just had to remember that he was doing this all for her. With a fake smile, Draco walked in the door to the Burrow and greeted everyone, except Ron, who refused to acknowledge him, after putting the presents under the tree.

Hermione had been in the kitchen helping Mrs. Weasley when Draco had come inside. When he got into the kitchen to say his hellos, he gave Mrs. Weasley and Ginny a hug before coming over to give Hermione a quick kiss and hug before rejoining the guys in the living room.

Just before dinner, Harry and Ginny had disappeared for a few minutes. The only person to have realized they were gone was Draco. Panic overtook his face. If what he assumed was happening, happened then he could not go through with plan number three. He refused to be the person to pull the attention away from someone else's big day, even if it meant he had to come up with a new plan.

Harry and Ginny reappeared just as Mrs. Weasley called them all in for dinner. They were both donning big smiles and Ginny was hiding her left hand from everyone. Everyone came in and sat down for dinner and that's when it started.

Harry tapped the side of his water glass with his fork saying, "Can I have everyone's attention a second? Ginny and I have an announcement to make."

Everyone turned to look at the them with eyebrows raised and curious looks upon their faces. Harry and Ginny looked at each other and smiled as they stood up.

"Ginny and I are…" Harry started to say when he was interrupted by Ginny.

"ENGAGED!" Ginny yelled as she started waving her left hand in the air towards her mother to show off the ring.

Congratulations were proclaimed all around the table as well as the girls asking to see the ring. Everyone was so excited, everyone that was except Draco. Draco tried not to look like he was sulking, but inside he was sulking a lot. He put on a happy face and played along with the banter that was going on around him as he began thinking of yet another plan.

* * *

Every single time he tried to plan a the perfect proposal something got in the way. On top of finding out his parents cut him off, finding out that he couldn't travel to London because of the snow, and being beaten to the punch by Potter, Draco had been cut off from his proposal eight other times. He had almost given up planning anything completely until he realized that maybe a proposal on Christmas Day would be the perfect thing for Hermione.

So his plan was simple. He was going to get up early and make her breakfast, which he would bring to her in bed. Pancakes were her favorite breakfast food, so he'd make her a stack and hide the ring box in the middle. As she went to cut through them, her fork would hit the box and it would cause her to stop and find out what was hiding inside. Then he would ask the question as he slowly opened the box sitting on her plate. It would be magical and perfect. The only thing he he hadn't thought of how to avoid her dumping syrup all over the pancakes. He'd figure it out in the morning.

Everything would have gone according to plan had Draco remembered to set his alarm the night before. When he woke up Christmas Day to an empty bed, he was not a happy camper. He ran downstairs to find Hermione sitting at the island in the kitchen drinking a cup of coffee and reading the Daily Prophet. He hung his head and sighed as he walked into the kitchen.

"Morning," he said as he kissed her on the head before walking over to get himself a cup of coffee.

"Good morning, sleep head. Happy Christmas," she smiled.

"Yeah, Happy Christmas," he huffed, "How long have you been up?"

"Not long, just enough for two cups of coffee and the first page of the paper," she replied happily.

Draco laughed. That was typical Hermione. Early to bed and early to rise. He on the other hand was a night owl. He should have known better than to try and wake up before her. Especially on Christmas Day.

"Ready to open some presents?" she asked excitedly.

She could not wait to see his face when he opened the box that had keys to his new car. The one that he drove wasn't in the best of shape, so she took her Christmas bonus and bought him a new car. She would get use out of it as well, but it was mostly a present for him.

Draco nodded groggily as he walked into the living room following after her as she ran in very excited. He sat down on the couch as she started pulling presents out from under the tree. She looked like an excited child on Christmas morning as she sorted their gifts. He couldn't help but smile as he watched her. This was the Hermione he had fallen in love with. This was the woman he was going to marry regardless of what his father wanted.

"Hermione," he called softly. She looked up at him and he smiled as he patted the spot beside him on the couch. She looked at him puzzled, but got up to sit beside him.

"I've been trying to do this for the last two weeks," he said as he pulled the box out of his pajamas pocket and held it tight against his leg hiding it from her, "I've tried to have the perfect location, with the perfect speech. Hell I even tried to plan this around some of your favorite people. I had everything perfectly planned, but sometimes the perfect plans never pan out the way you want them to and you don't even realize that something is perfect until it actually hits you."

"Draco..." she started to say when he got up off the couch and got down on one knee in front of her, "What are you doing?"

He opened the box and presented the ring to her, "Hermione Jean Granger, will you marry me?"

The tears started to flow down her cheek as she nodded her head. She didn't have the words to say. For the first time in her life, she was completely speechless. She reached her hand out for Draco to put the ring on her finger. He hesitated a second.

"I need an answer before I can give you this," he told her with a wink.

She smacked him on the shoulder and shouted, "Yes!"

He smiled and slipped the ring on her finger as he leaned forward to kiss her.

"The twelfth time's a charm," he laughed as he kissed her again and again.

It was the perfect way to kick off Christmas morning.


	18. Dec 18 - A Night on Ice

**A/N:** I hope you all are still liking these stories. I know I've been busting my butt to get them all done in time. I still have a few more to write and then I'll be done! Much love to all who leave reviews!

 _Title_ : A Night on Ice  
 _Rating_ : K  
 _Pairing_ : Draco and Hermione, Harry and Ginny, Ron and Pansy  
 _Summary_ : Just some friends having fun while one couple is house sitting.

 **Disclaimer** : I own nothing besides the plot of this story. I do not write for profit. Thank you to J. K. Rowling for all the wonderful characters that we love to write about!

If you enjoy the story, please remember to review! Reviews make me want to continue writing. Some of these are my first attempts at a pairing, so please keep that in mind!

Love always,  
~starr

* * *

Hermione stood hesitantly on the edge of the frozen pond with her skates in hand. It had been years since she last went ice skating. In fact that last time she could remember was going with her parents before she was getting ready to head back to Hogwarts in year six during Christmas break. Now here she stood almost ten years later nervous to put on the skates and get out on the ice.

The funny thing was this whole night was her idea. She wanted a chance to hang out with her friends. She thought it would be lots of fun to hang out with them at the Manor while she and Draco were babysitting the house for Narcissa and Lucius, who happened to be away on holiday. The whole thing was perfect because Lucius would probably have a heart attack if he knew Harry Potter was sleeping in his home, even it was just for a night or two.

Watching from the side, she smiled as she watched Ron, Harry, and Draco skating around on the ice like skating was second nature. It was nice seeing her two best friends getting along with her boyfriend. Their past seemed to be behind them, or at least that's what she believed before Draco swiftly maneuvered himself along the ice skating right in front of Ron which caused him to stumble on the skates landing soundly on his bum.

"What the hell, Malfoy!?" Ron fumed as he attempted to stand up, but ended up falling down again. Frustrated he grumbled a few obscene phrases under his breath as Harry offered him a hand to help him stand.

Draco laughed, "I didn't expect you to fall down. I just thought I'd case you to wobble a little bit."

Ron glared at Draco as he skated off. Ron's face was starting to get red because he was getting angry and he didn't want to ruin this trip for Pansy. It was the first time that she was hanging out with all of his friends and Draco. He wanted her to spend time with them more often so everything needed to go smoothly. So he brushed the incident aside and skated up beside Pansy, quickly taking her hand and pulling her along with him.

* * *

After watching her friends for a little while longer, Hermione decided that it was time to put on her skates and see what she remembered. It couldn't really hurt her any to try. She just might have a sore bum in the morning if she fell too many times. She laughed at the thought as she walked over to the small bench beside the lake. A small smile grew on her face as she reminisced about the last time she and Draco had been down here. She looked fondly at her glove covered hand, smiling even more as she thought about the gorgeous ring that was hidden underneath.

"What are you doing over here?" Ginny asked as she came over to sit by her best friend. Hermione looked up from her hand to her redheaded friend.

"Oh, you know just getting my skates on and mentally preparing myself to fall a few dozen times. I'm just a little nervous to get back on the ice. It's been like ten years," Hermione laughed with a smile as she returned her focus back to tying her skates.

"I'm sure Draco will be more than happy to hold your hand," Ginny laughed as she nudged Hermione's shoulder with her own. Hermione just rolled her eyes.

Standing up, Hermione looked at Ginny and asked, "Ready to do this?"

Ginny smiled and nodded her head, "Wait, where's Pansy?"

Hermione looked back over her shoulder to check the ice. Sure enough Pansy was there skating alongside Ron laughing and smiling. An honest smile. Hermione and Ginny hadn't seen an honest Pansy smile in a long time. It made them happy to know that she had found happiness with Ron.

"Last one on the ice's a rotten egg," Ginny chanted as she quickly rose from the bench and attempted to make a mad dash onto the ice, only to end up having her feet slide out from underneath her as soon as she set foot on the ice and land her right on her bum. Hermione couldn't help laughing at her friend's rotten luck as she gracefully slid out onto the ice.

"Need a hand?" she giggled as she skated in front of Ginny. Ginny nodded slowly as she reached for the hand that Hermione had extended in her direction. Both girls laughing as they slowly helped each other get Ginny off the ground.

"Everything alright over here?" Draco asked as he came to a stop beside Hermione.

"Everything is fine," Ginny said as she swiftly took off on the ice to catch up with Harry and quickly interlaced her fingers with his and they were off.

Hermione and Draco laughed as they watched their friends for a few moments. Each couple off in their own little world enjoying the peace that surrounded them. The only thing they had to worry about was whether or not they were going to stay standing on their skates.

"Everything you imagined it to be?" Draco asked as he wrapping an arm around Hermione's waist.

She nodded as she rested her head on his shoulder, "It's almost perfect."

Draco quirked his eyebrow as he looked down at her, "What's missing?"

"Snow," she replied picking her head up off his shoulder to look at him. She laughed as Draco looked at her puzzled. He couldn't figure out what she was talking about. He looked all around them. There was snow on the ground and they were standing out on the ice.

"It needs to be snowing," she giggled as she kissed him on the cheek, "Come on, let's go skate."

Draco smiled and took her hand, leading her out on the ice to join the rest of their friends.


	19. Dec 19 - Pranks in the Office

**A/N:** Much love to everyone who is reviewing these stories! I greatly appreciate it! :)

 _Title_ : Pranks in the Office  
 _Rating_ : M  
 _Pairing_ : Draco and Pansy  
 _Summary_ : Spiked punch and photocopier rooms can always lead to a fun evening!

 **Disclaimer** : I own nothing besides the plot of this story. I do not write for profit. Thank you to J. K. Rowling for all the wonderful characters that we love to write about!

If you enjoy the story, please remember to review! Reviews make me want to continue writing. Some of these are my first attempts at a pairing, so please keep that in mind!

Love always,  
~starr

* * *

"I dare you," she whispered in his ear causing him to jump in his seat followed by a sigh.

"Merlin, Pansy," Draco hissed as he spun around in his chair, "Don't sneak up on a man who's hard at work."

"Point one out to me and I won't do it again," she quipped with a wink and a smirk.

Draco glared at her as he flipped her off, "Bugger off, Pansy."

She rolled her eyes at him and replied, "Come on, you don't mean that."

She placed a soft kiss on his cheek. He smiled softly before pushing her away.

"I told you," he growled as he looked at her sternly, "Not at work."

"No one's gonna know," she whispered suggestively, "Besides, don't you think it'd be fun to fool around at work?"

"No and I won't tell you again," he replied sternly as he furrowed his brow, "Can't you just behave until we get home?"

"I suppose," she sighed, "But we have the Christmas party tonight, which is why I'm here actually."

He quirked his eyebrow at her, urging her to continue with her explanation.

"I know you keep a flask of the good stuff in your desk, so I dare you to spike the punch tonight. You know Mr. MacEntire won't allow for alcohol to be present, so what he doesn't know won't hurt him," she told him, "So what do you think?"

A wicked smile grew on his face as he replied, "I think it's a wonderful idea."

"Good. Alright, I'll see you later," she said, blowing a kiss in his direction before sauntering back to her desk with an extra swing in her hips as she walked. Draco laughed to himself as he watched her for a few moments.

* * *

They walked hand in hand into the giant space that Draco had thought their office had rented for the Christmas Party. The room was decorated to make it look like a small backwoods Country Christmas. There was a small little cabin set up in the corner for picture to be taken in front of with lights and fake snow donning the roof. There was a backdrop of a snow covered forest hanging up as well.

"This is so adorable," Pansy squealed as she looked around and squeezed Draco's hand with a big smile on her face.

Draco just laughed as he watched her eyes sparkle brighter than he had ever seen. One of the many things he loved about her.

"Who'd have ever thought that we had all this empty space available in some random building available to rent for the evening," he remarked, causing Pansy to smack him lightly on the arm.

"It's the lobby, darling," she scolded. The face Draco made in response to her statement caused her to giggle uncontrollably.

"Really? I must not pay attention when I come in to work in the morning," he huffed, "Usually I haven't had any coffee yet."

"Oh hush. There's no excuse for you," she replied, "I'm going to go find our table if you want to get us some punch."

She winked at him before kissing him on the cheek. He smiled and nodded as she walked away in search of their table. He patted the small flask that he had hidden in his suit jacket before walking over towards the community punch bowl.

Quickly scanning the room to make sure no one was watching him, Draco slipped the flask out of his pocket. He opened it quickly and dumped the entire contents into the bowl. He grabbed the ladle and spun it around twice before scooping out a cup from himself and one for Pansy.

He smiled as he walked back towards Pansy, who had a wicked grin on her own face. She happily took the cup from his hand and took a sip.

"Perfect," she whispered before she took a second sip.

Draco pulled out the chair beside her and sat down before taking a sip of his own glass. He looked at it momentarily before he spoke, "Could be a little stronger."

Pansy quirked her eyebrow at him as she watched him pull a second flask out his jacket. Her eyes widened in excitement as she watched him pour a little more from the flask into his glass before dumping some more into her class as well.

He winked at her and offered his glass to her to toast to the evening. Both of them laughing quietly to themselves as they clinked their glasses.

* * *

The party was in full swing. Mr. MacEntire had made his annual holiday greeting and quick announcements that came from headquarters about the predicted outcomes for the next year. He also made his traditional reminder that the evening was to be a sober one, especially since they were getting into their busiest time of year, although he had a slight slur to his words. No one really seemed to notice because they too were slurring a few of their words. They all just laughed it off to the idea that they were having such a fun time that it didn't matter what they had to say.

Draco and Pansy had been giggling to themselves throughout Mr. MacEntire's entire speech. It had earned them a few glares from their fellow employees, which led them to laugh a little louder, just to see what the person would do. Each of them just rolled their eyes and brought their focus back to Mr. MacEntire's speech.

After dinner had been served and everyone was just socializing, Pansy got a brilliant idea. She went in search of Draco and she found him talking to his boss, but the conversation seemed to be about over so it was the perfect time for a little distraction.

She tapped Draco on the shoulder and smiled as he turned to look at her.

"Hey, Pansy," he grinned and turned back to his boss, "Excuse me."

He placed an arm around her waist and they pair walked away.

Stopping just beside their table, he asked, "Thanks for rescuing me back there. What did you need?"

"Come with me and I'll show you," she smirked, taking his hand and dragging him towards the elevator. He quirked his eyebrow, but shrugged and followed her quickly.

"Where are we going?" he asked as soon as the door to the elevator closed.

"To the copier room," she mumbled as she began covering his neck in kisses, desperately trying to distract him from thinking, but unfortunately it was to no avail.

"The copier room? Why?" he asked puzzled as he attempted to pull her off his neck so he could talk to her.

She sighed and leaned back to look at him, "Because the copier room is the one room on our floor that has no cameras and I was thinking…" she began to trail off as she stood on her tiptoes and kissed him softly on the lips, 'that maybe we could have a little fun at the office. While everyone is distracted downstairs."

Before he could respond her lips were crashing into his and her tongue invaded his mouth. Her body just seemed to melt into his as he wrapped his arms around her waist. She melted into the kiss when she felt his arms wrap tightly around her waist and she responded by wrapping her arms around his neck to keep him close to her.

When the elevator doors opened, she interlaced her fingers in his, pulling him through the door, and down the hall towards the copier room. Before she could pull him into the room, Draco stopped in his tracks and pulled her into his arms. His lips crashed into hers as his hands began to lift up the hem of her sweater and his fingers making their way to the top of her leggings. Once at their destination, he slowly started to curl his fingers inside the waistband as he led her backwards inside.

Slowly Draco trailed kisses down her body until he was eye level with the waistband of her leggings and he began to slowly pull them down her legs, placing tender kisses in their wake. Once he got them and her booties out of the way, he kissed back up her leg. His fingers looped inside the lace of her thong as he pulled it quickly down her leg and tossed it behind him before coming back up from his knees and wrapping his arms around her waist. He picked her up and carried her over to the open copier and gently set her back down. Her thighs draped over the control buttons for the machine.

He crashed his lips into hers as he began to pull the sweater up over her head and she began fumbling with the buttons on his shirt. Once her sweater was out of the way, Draco trailed kisses down her neck and gently nibbled along her collarbone. Smiling as a trail of curse words fell out of Pansy's mouth as his fingers found their way to her glistening fold and gently rubbing her clit. Neither one of them heard the beeping sounds coming from the copier beneath them.

"Stop teasing," she moaned as she gripped his hair pulling his attention away from her neck.

"You mean you don't like this?" he asked slyly as he slipped a finger into her core.

"Draco," she moaned again.

"Yes, Pansy?" he grinned as he moved his finger in and out, slowly adding a second which made her to buck against his palm. He was getting more enjoyment out of watching her face twist as he brought her right to the brink.

"Draaaacccooooo," she pleaded.

"Use your words," he replied sternly as his fingers stopped and began to slide out slowly, "What do you want from me, Pansy?"

She tried to steady her breathing, but she was so close. _Damn it, why didn't he just let her finish? What did he want her to say?_ All the words in her brain were completely scrambled, she could only focus on one thing and that was getting over that edge that he had brought her to, with or without his help. She slipped her free hand down to gently rub her own clit, but she didn't get the chance to do anything. He grabbed her hand and stopped her.

"No, no, no. That's my job," he hummed, "Use your words. What do you need from me?"

"Fuck me," she begged as she scooted herself closer to him.

"Gladly," Draco said with an evil grin as he slipped his hand in between them to undo the zipper on his trousers and pull his hardening cock out of the confines of his pants.

"Best. Christmas. Party. Ever," he said as he sheathed himself in her glistening core, causing a moan to escape Pansy's lips before he captured her lips in his.

* * *

"Draco?" she asked as she gathered her clothing into one spot and began to redress quickly slipping on her socks.

"Yeah?" he said as he finished buttoning up his shirt.

"Where'd my panties go?" she replied slightly concerned.

Draco shrugged, "I'm not sure. Does it really matter?"

Pansy thought about it for a second, "I guess not."

Quickly she pulled her leggings back on and slipped her sweater over her head. Picking up her shoes from the floor, she looked over at Draco and smiled. He was everything she could ask for in her life.

"Ready to go back downstairs?" he asked extending a hand to her. She nodded and took his hand. Slowly they walked back towards the elevator where they enjoyed one last kiss before arriving back downstairs with the rest of the party. No one had even noticed that they had gone missing.

* * *

Little did they know that upstairs in the photocopier's tray was a collection of scans. The scans were of something that a normal person would not want to be left lying around unless they were planning to play a prank on their fellow coworkers.


	20. Dec 20 - The Morning After

**A/N:** This is picking up the next morning after Pranks in the Office! I do hope you enjoy!

 _Title_ : The Morning After  
 _Rating_ : T  
 _Pairing_ : Draco and Pansy  
 _Summary_ : So why was that copier making all sorts of beeping noise last night? See what happened!

 **Disclaimer** : I own nothing besides the plot of this story. I do not write for profit. Thank you to J. K. Rowling for all the wonderful characters that we love to write about!

If you enjoy the story, please remember to review! Reviews make me want to continue writing. Some of these are my first attempts at a pairing, so please keep that in mind!

Love always,  
~starr

* * *

The next morning had come much too early for Draco and Pansy. When their alarm sounded, neither one of them really moved to shut it off. So it continued to beep loudly until Draco decided to reach over to turn it off.

"What happened last night?" he asked groggily as he stretched his arms above his head in a desperate attempt to force himself awake.

Pansy yawned before she spoke and stretched her arms in a similar fashion to Draco except she was still laying down. She looked up at him and shrugged, "I have no idea. All I know is that my head is killing me."

"Same," Draco sighed as he got out of bed to begin getting ready for the day. As he walked over towards their en suite bathroom, he looked over his shoulder at Pansy, who had finally sat up and was looking around trying to get her bearings, and asked, "Wanna join me?"

A wicked smile grew on her face as she bolted out of bed.

* * *

By the time they had arrived at work, there was a piece of gossip moving about the office that someone had been in the copier room last night during the party and had made some rather interesting copies, and of course, those copies had begun to make their way around the office as everyone tried to figure out who it had been.

When the copy made its way to Pansy's desk, her co-worker, Margaret, found Pansy with her head down and her arms draped over top her ears to drown out any of the excess noise that was going on around her. All just trying to cope with the ridiculous hangover that she was struggling with.

"Are you okay, Pans?" Margaret asked as she touched a gentle hand to Pansy's shoulder, which caused Pansy to jolt her head up and almost jump completely out of her chair.

"Geez, Margaret. You scared the hell out of me," she replied as she tried to catch her breath and rubbed her temples. The jump sent a throbbing pain searing through her skull.

"Sorry about that. I was just making sure you were okay, _and_ ," she said with a smile while presenting Pansy with a piece of paper, "I wanted to show you this!"

Pansy had no words when she saw what was printed on the paper. The image on the page flooded her mind with memories from last night, as she wracked her brain to remember the beeping sound coming from the copier that meant they had managed to press buttons to start making copies. She could have died on the spot.

"Where'd you get this?" she finally managed to choke out.

"LouAnn found a stack of them on the copier this morning when she came in along with a pair of panties hanging off the handle of one of the cupboard doors," Margaret laughed.

Pansy started laughing nervously. It was the only way that she knew how to play off the entire situation as awkward as it was going to be for her and Draco. She needed to be the one to tell Draco about this, or else he was going to be really mad at her this time. They had broken his number one rule when they came up here last night.

"Any speculations as to who the thong and this picture belong to?" Pansy joked.

"Everyone has their own guesses, but no one is saying names. Mr. MacEntire is going to check the security tapes to see if anyone went into the copier room during the party last night," Margaret replied.

Pansy's heart dropped to her stomach before she spoke, "I thought there weren't any cameras on the door to the copier room?"

"That was just a rumor that was going around apparently," Margaret told her, "Alright well, I'm off to show this to the guys across the way. I think Malfoy will get a good laugh out of this one."

"Wait, no!" Pansy exclaimed as she jumped up from her seat, ignoring the pain in her head as she slowly sat back down, "Let me tell the guys over there. You took your turn by telling me, let me have some fun."

"Are you sure you're okay?" Margaret asked concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine. I just had a little too much to drink last night after the Christmas party. I went to the bar for a little while," she said as she stood up slowly, "I promise. I'm okay. I'll go fill in the guys."

Margaret looked at her friend warily, unsure if she believed she was telling the truth but nodded anyways, "Alright. Let me know if you need anything."

"Will do, thanks," Pansy called as she began walking over towards Draco desk refusing to look at the copy in her hand as she thought about how she was going to explain this one to him.

* * *

"Yo Malfoy, did you see this yet?" Clark asked as he slid his office chair across the aisle towards Draco's desk.

Draco slowly lifted his head off the desk. His hangover was a little too much for him to bear. The headache was much more than he had anticipated after drinking last night and the pounding had gotten much worse after he heard Clark's bolstering voice bellowing at him.

"See what?" he grumbled while slowly turning around to look at Clark and rubbing his head trying to wish the headache away. Clark extended a piece of paper towards Draco, which Draco took gingerly with his eyebrow raised until he flipped the paper over.

"Someone had some fun last night," Clark said as he slid back over to his desk.

"Oh. My. God," Draco whispered, "This is not good."

"Shit," Pansy said as she arrived at Draco's desk, "I'm too late."

"Yeah, no kidding," Draco replied as he scrunched the paper up into a ball and threw it into the trashcan.

His computer pinged as an email came into this inbox.

The subject: _My office, NOW_.

The sender: _Mr. MacEntire_.

The receivers: _Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson_.

"Shit," they said in unison as Draco stood up from his desk and they both walked towards MacEntire's office with their faces downcast in an attempt to avoid all looks from their fellow co-workers.


	21. Dec 21 - Because I Love You

**A/N:** I do hope you all are enjoying your holiday season and things aren't getting to crazy for you! I cannot believe that it is 4 days before Christmas. I will say that I am successfully done with my immediate Christmas shopping, so now I can go to the store and just look for anything that looks interesting to add to a stocking :)

 _Title_ : Because I Love You  
 _Rating_ : K  
 _Pairing_ : Draco and Hermione  
 _Summary_ : A agreement gets put in place and then one person goes against the deal. How much do you like shopping for Christmas presents at the last minute?

 **Disclaimer** : I own nothing besides the plot of this story. I do not write for profit. Thank you to J. K. Rowling for all the wonderful characters that we love to write about!

If you enjoy the story, please remember to review! Reviews make me want to continue writing. Some of these are my first attempts at a pairing, so please keep that in mind!

Love always,  
~starr

* * *

"So I was thinking that we should focus solely on the kids for Christmas this year and not worry about buying something for each other," Hermione suggested one evening as she and Draco were cuddled up on the couch watching their favorite holiday film.

"Are you sure? I know it's your favorite holiday," Draco replied as he looked down at his beautiful wife who was starting to sit up beside him.

"Yes I'm sure. It's the last one that Scorpius will becoming home for and it's first Christmas that Zoey seems to be really excited about. I just want it to be something special for them," she replied as she nodded her head. Draco smiled and leaned over to kiss her on the cheek.

"Anything you want, darling," he told her.

She smiled and leaned over to kiss him, "Thank you."

* * *

Ginny and Hermione had been spent the better part of their afternoon shopping in Diagon Alley for a large variety of the gifts for the kids. Although it seemed as though each of them were having trouble finding one particular present for each of their children.

Scorpius wanted a broom, but he wanted a specific brand of broom. Of course, Hermione could not find this broom anywhere in Diagon Alley. When she had talked to the one store keep, he told her that they had been sold out for a few weeks. Disheartened, Hermione thanked the store keep for his time and went on her way.

"I guess I will have to check online when I get home," Hermione sighed.

"It'll be alright," Ginny said reassuringly, "So I just need to stop by the joke shop and pick up a few stocking stuffers for the boys."

"Works for me," Hermione agreed, "Let's go."

The two ladies headed off towards the joke shop. Hermione was disappointed that she hadn't found Scorpius's present, but she wouldn't give up hope just yet.

* * *

Later that evening as she was scrolling through the endless collection of brooms available for sale online an ad for the Amazon Kindle caught her eye.

"That would be perfect for Draco…" she mumbled to herself as she clicked on the ad, "Except I told him that we weren't going to exchange presents this year…"

She thought about it long and hard as she looked at the page. She had made a promise to herself that she would introduce Draco to the Muggle way of doing things and technology was a really big part of the Muggle way of life. So maybe he'd be okay with it. She could always say it was from Santa.

The longer she thought about it, the more she was leaning towards making the purchase for him and just surprising him with it. He worked hard and he deserved something special. So she clicked the add to cart button and continued scrolling through the pages and pages of brooms. Still completely unlucky in finding the one that Scorpius wanted this year.

* * *

Draco arrived home from work the next day to find a plain wrapped package laying on the front porch.

"Hermione must have been shopping online again," he muttered to himself as he picked up the box and headed inside.

After hanging up his coat, he decided to open the box to know which cupboard he needed to hide the gift in to keep it a secret from the kids. As he tore away the packaging, he raised his eyebrow in confusion as to what exactly what she had order. As he inspected the item, he flipped it over and saw a message engraved along the back.

"To my loving husband, xoxo Mia," he read. Draco sighed as he realized what she had done.

"Damn it. Now what am I going to do?" he grumbled as he rewrapped the package to leave back on the porch for Hermione to find when she got home.

* * *

"Harry, hey. Got a minute?" Draco said when he popped his head into Harry's office at the Ministry the next day after finding the package he wasn't supposed to see.

Harry looked up from what he was doing and waved him in, "Sure, Draco. What do you need?"

Draco smiled as he walked inside Harry's office, pulling the door shut behind him, and sat down before he spoke again. He was very thankful for Harry's friendship, especially at a time like this.

"Thanks. So Hermione told me that she didn't want to exchange Christmas present with each other this year and that we just focus on getting things for Scorpius and Zoey. Which to me made perfect sense because it's more fun to watch the kids get excited over things," Draco explained, "But yesterday when I got home from work I found a package on the porch. So I opened it because I thought it was for one of the kids. Well, it turns out that it was something for me. So now I need to get her something and it's three days before Christmas. I could use your help."

"So that's where Ginny got that idea," Harry laughed, "I should have known it came from Hermione. I think we are doing that next year, but who knows. Of course I'll help. Want to go shopping after work?"

"Works for me. Thanks a lot, Harry. I do owe you for this," Draco replied.

"No problem. What'd she get you?" he asked curiously.

"A Kindle? I think it's called," Draco told him, "I'm not really sure what it does, but I know she'll enjoy teaching me."

Draco stood from the seat he was in and extended a hand to Harry, "Thanks again. I really appreciate it."

Harry nodded as he watched Draco walk back out of his office.

* * *

"I cannot believe that all of these stores are completely sold out of any kind of present that is half decent," Draco grumbled as they walked out of a yet another store, shaking his head disappointedly, " I can't believe I didn't just pick something up for her when I saw it while I was out shopping for the kids. You know, just in case."

Harry placed a gentle hand on Draco's shoulder, "It'll be okay, Draco. Christmas is Hermione's favorite time of year and she will love anything you get her. Because she loves you."

"I still can't believe that she went against our deal. It was her idea for crying out loud and now I'm out here three days before Christmas trying to find the perfect gift," he continued to complain.

"What about an enchanted picture frame that plays a pretty Christmas song and then you can take a family picture on Christmas morning for it?" Harry suggested.

Draco shrugged, "If we can find one…"

"Have faith," Harry replied as he held open the door for Draco to the next store that they were headed into.

Draco just rolled his eyes as he walked in the door.

* * *

Christmas morning was filled with excitement as Zoey came bursting into her parents room bright and early. She jumped up on the bed, landing right on Draco's shoulder, eliciting a grunt from him and a laugh from Hermione.

"Mommy, Daddy! Santa was here!" she exclaimed, "Come see! Come see!"

"He was?" Hermione asked excitedly, "Let's go see!"

Hermione got up out of bed quickly and followed her daughter out into the living room. Draco heard a squeal of excitement coming from Hermione that made him laugh as he crawled out of bed and walked into the room to see what all the excitement was about.

"See, Daddy!" Zoey giggled, "Santa was here!"

"I see. Why don't you go wake up Scorpius?" Draco laughed.

Zoey's eyes opened wide with excitement as she realized that she was given permission to go into Scorpius's room. Usually she wasn't allowed in his room. She bolted out of the living room, down the hall to her big brother's room.

Hermione walked over to stand beside Draco and placed her head on his chest as he wrapped his arm around her. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Merry Christmas, Draco," she said as she stood on her tiptoes to kiss him softly.

"Merry Christmas, Hermione," he replied, leaning down to kiss her back.

Scorpius was being drug by the arm out of his room by Zoey. He rubbed his eye as he followed her. There was no way that he could tell her to leave him alone today.

"Morning, Mom and Dad," Scorpius yawned with a wave of his hand.

"Morning, honey. Merry Christmas," Hermione said cheerfully as she gave him a hug.

"Merry Christmas," he replied.

After Hermione released him, Scorpius plopped down on the floor beside Zoey and started sorting out the presents.

* * *

After the kids had opened all of their presents, there were still two gifts sitting under the tree. Hermione looked at Draco puzzled because she thought that there was only supposed to be one gift left. His kindle. So she was rathered confused.

She knelt down to grab the presents out from under the tree. One was addressed to Draco, as she expected, and the other was addressed to her. She looked back at him over her shoulder.

"What'd you do?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" he replied with a grin.

"I thought we agreed to no presents," she said as she climbed back up beside him on the couch.

"Well, that's what I thought too," he laughed.

She handed him his present, "Well, I did buy you something. I know, I know. We said we weren't going to, but I couldn't pass it up when I saw it."

Draco looked at her and smiled as he spoke, "I knew you went against our deal."

She quirked her eyebrow, "How'd you..?"

He cut her off, "I opened the box when I came home from work the other day because I thought it was something else."

"You peeked!" she exclaimed as she laughed, "But that didn't mean you had to get me anything…"

"I know," he told her as he kissed her softly on the cheek, "But I did it because I love you."


	22. Dec 22 - Are You Sure I Can Eat This?

**A/N:** I am not entirely sure I would ever want to eat a meal at the Lovegood household because I'd be scared of what I was actually being served...

 _Title:_ Are You Sure I Can Eat This? _  
_ _Rating:_ K _  
_ _Pairing:_ Theo and Luna _  
_ _Summary:_ Eating dinner with a unique family results in food that you aren't sure your body can digest.

 **Disclaimer** : I own nothing besides the plot of this story. I do not write for profit. Thank you to J. K. Rowling for all the wonderful characters that we love to write about!

If you enjoy the story, please remember to review! Reviews make me want to continue writing. Some of these are my first attempts at a pairing, so please keep that in mind!

Love always,  
~starr

* * *

Dinner at the Lovegood household is always a very scrumptious meal according to the words of Xenophilius and Luna. However the average dinner guest may not be so quick to agree. Christmas dinner was no exception to the description. The special dinner guest this evening, Luna's boyfriend, Theodore Nott.

Theo was nervous about this dinner from the time Luna told him about it, up until it was set on the plate in front of him. This was going to be the first time that he had spent any real time with her father since the young couple had gotten together a few months prior. Of course the two men had met, but it was only in brief passing.

"Luna, love. We really don't have to do this tonight. I don't need to interrupt your Christmas dinner. Shouldn't that just be for you and him?" Theo asked as they walked up the front steps to the house.

"Don't be silly. I want you here. This is the best meal of the year," she replied, "Besides, the wrackspurts already told him we're here, so there's not leaving now."

"Damn wrackspurts," Theo mumbled.

She smiled at him as she took his hand and led him into the house. There were Christmas lights strung all over the entryway leading towards the kitchen. Theo could not place the smell that he had gotten a whiff of as they walked into the house. It was something so foreign, but also so familiar all at the same time. He wasn't sure whether to be scared or nervous.

"Come on," Luna said after hanging up their coats.

Theo sighed, but put on a happy smile and followed her down the hallway.

"Luna!" Xenophilius exclaimed, "It's so good to have you home."

He embraced his daughter in a tight hug.

"Dad, I'd like you to meet my boyfriend, Theo," she said after the hug as she turned to present Theo to him, "again."

Theo extended a hand for him to shake, but instead of Xenophilius taking the hand Theo was soon taken into a hug very similar to the one that Luna received. He wasn't quite sure what to do with his hands, so he just patted Xenophilius awkwardly on the back.

"It's so wonderful to formally meet you, Theo," Xenophilius said happily, "Luna has only spoken of you in the highest regard!"

"It's nice to meet you too, Mr. Lovegood. You have a lovely home," Theo replied.

"Please call me Xeno. Mr. Lovegood was my father," Xenophilius told him.

Theo nodded, "I think I can handle that."

"Good good! Now, Luna. Tell me all about the work you've been doing," he said excitedly.

"Sure. Let's go sit in the living room. The wrackspurts are starting to get anxious that we haven't sat down," she said sweetly as she started walking to the living room.

"Right, right," Xenophilius nodded as he followed behind Luna.

Theo just shook his head and mumbled under his breath, "What have I gotten myself into?"

The trio had spent a good hour talking before they were interrupted by the beeping of a timer coming from the kitchen.

"Oh good, the maggoty haggis is done!" Xenophilius cheered as he jumped up from his seat and dashed towards the kitchen.

"Maggoty what?" Theo asked turning to Luna with a disgusted look on his face.

She smiled at him, "Haggis. Don't worry. It's absolutely delicious."

She stood from her seat and sauntered happily into the kitchen. Theo just watched her from where he was seated. He wasn't sure if he was going to throw up now or if he was going to wait until after he had seen the meal that good old Xeno was serving him.

He sighed defeatedly as he rose from the couch and walked into the kitchen. His stomach feeling more and more poorly, the closer he got to the food. In fact when he saw the food sitting on the plate, he could feel the bile climbing up his throat. He forced himself to swallow it back down. It was not the time or place for that.

He reminded himself, "You are doing this for Luna because you love her."

He made his way over to sit down at the table next to where Luna was seated. He placed a hand on her knee and squeezed. She looked over at him with the biggest smile on her face. That was all he needed. Her smile and love. He would be able to make it through this.

"Dig in!" Xenophilius said excitedly as he started serving out the food to everyone. He placed a rather large helping of the haggis onto his own plate and turned the spoon to Luna. Luna followed suit by placing a rather large spoonful her own. She smiled as she handed the spoon to Theo.

Theo begrudgingly took the spoon from her and scooped up a rather large serving. He cringed as he heard the crunch of what he hoped was a crisp crust breaking under the spoon. He gagged again as he placed the spoonful on his plate and quickly tossed the spoon back into the serving dish. He looked around the table and saw a plate of carrots which he reached for quickly to add to his plate, so that he knew there was something edible on his plate.

As he leaned over he whispered into Luna's ear, "Are you sure I can eat this?"

Luna laughed, "Of course you can. In fact it's rather good for you."

She kissed him quickly on the cheek and smiled at her dad.

"Thank you for inviting Theo to Christmas dinner," she said.

"Anything for you!" Xenophilius replied happily, "Now dig in!"

"Merlin, help me," Theo mumbled under his breath as he picked up the first bite onto his fork.


	23. Dec 23 - It's What Friends Are For

**A/N:** I can't believe it is two days before Christmas! I have only two more stories to share with you. I hope you have enjoyed them all. I know I have loved writing them. If you are interested in submitting a prompt for next year, send me a message and I will add it to the ever growing list! Only next year I'm not starting the plans to do this during NaNoWriMo.

If you like my writing I have been doing a lot of other things along with writing these stories. I have entered a competition called Under the Mistletoe on AO3, but I can't tell you which story is mine until after the first of the year. You can check them all out over there. I have also written a story called Words Unspoken for a Christmas Collection that was written by the admins of a few groups I'm involved in on Facebook. You can find that story on my profile as well. Please check the author's note for triggers with that story.

 _Title:_ It's What Friends Are For _  
_ _Rating:_ K _  
_ _Pairing:_ Dramione, Hinny, and Ronsy _  
_ _Summary:_ Getting sick for Christmas is one of the worst things in the world. Luckily having a great group of friends can make it all better.

 **Disclaimer** : I own nothing besides the plot of this story. I do not write for profit. Thank you to J. K. Rowling for all the wonderful characters that we love to write about!

If you enjoy the story, please remember to review! Reviews make me want to continue writing. Some of these are my first attempts at a pairing, so please keep that in mind!

Love always,  
~starr

* * *

"No, no, no…" Hermione grumbled as she stormed from her room into the bathroom bright and early that morning.

"What's wrong?" Ginny asked as followed quickly behind Hermione, rubbing her eyes. She had been woken up from a nap by Hermione's grumbling.

Hermione was digging through the medicine cabinet when Ginny found her. Ginny quirked her eyebrow at her as she listened to what Hermione was saying under her breath.

"Where is? Where the bloody hell did it go? Why is it whenever I need something I can never find it?"

"What are you looking for?" Ginny finally asked.

"Merlin, Ginny. I didn't see you standing there," Hermione gasped, "I'm looking for the thermometer. I think I'm getting sick!"

Ginny stepped over to look into the medicine cabinet, "You mean this?" she asked, picking up the thermometer off the shelf and presenting it to Hermione.

Hermione sighed and slowly nodded her head, "Yeah. That's what I'm looking for."

She took it from Ginny's hand and popped the lid off of it, sticking it in her mouth and turning it on before she started to talk.

"Por-ly. Can ewe beweave it? Por-ly, teou days befowe Chrisssmas.." Hermione mumbled. Ginny just rolled her eyes and laughed.

"Could you say that again when you don't have a thermometer in your mouth?" she giggled.

Hermione shrugged and nodded as she waited for the beep. After the beep, she took a deep breath before looking at the number. The thermometer dropped out of her hand when she saw what it said.

"40ºC! Are you getting me?" Hermione exclaimed, "I can't believe I've got a fever! It's two days before Christmas! How am I supposed to get everything done?"

Hermione dashed back across the hall where she collapsed on her bed. Ginny following closely behind her. Hermione landed face first on the pillow and let out an audible sigh before she flopped over onto her back.

"Ginny, how am I supposed to get Christmas cookies baked and presents wrapped; dinner ready for Christmas day and appetizers ready for our Christmas Eve Party? There is so much to do! I can't be getting sick. Not right now," Hermione complained.

"Would you stop with the dramatics?" Ginny laughed. Hermione sat straight up and furrowed her brow at her friend.

"What dramatics? I'm completely serious! Everything has to be just right," she exclaimed.

"Hermione, listen to me. Everything will be perfect because I've been getting ready for Christmas with you for the last five years. I think I know how you do things," Ginny replied.

"But.." Hermione started.

"But nothing. You are going to stay in bed and focus on getting better. I will put the boys to work and everything will be exactly how you want it," Ginny said sternly.

"Fine," Hermione huffed as she scooted back on her bed and crawled under the covers.

Ginny smiled and left Hermione to relax, quickly closing the door behind her as she went.

Draco had been waiting at the bottom of the stairs when Ginny got to the bottom. He had a worried look upon his face when she saw him. She figured he had heard most of the conversation.

"Is she okay?" he asked.

Ginny smiled. It was sweet how much he worried about her. She could really tell how much he loved her.

"She'll be fine. She's got a fever of 40ºC and she's looking a little pale. I think that if she gets some sleep and some fluids, she'll feel much better by Christmas morning," Ginny told him, "However I did promise her that I would make sure everything was perfect for Christmas because that's what she's most worried about."

Draco laughed, "Of course she is. So what do you need me to do?"

"Gather everyone into the living room. I've got to find Hermione's checklist in the kitchen," Ginny replied.

"Check the fridge," Draco called as he dashed up the stairs to find Ron, Harry, and Pansy. However, first he was going to check in on Hermione.

Opening the door, he found her sitting upright in bed with her laptop typing away furiously. He shook his head as he walked in the door.

"Hermione, what are you doing?" he asked as he walked over to the bed and took a seat beside her gently pushing the lid of the laptop closed.

"Hey! I was working with that," she whined pouting her lip and crossing her arms over her chest.

"You are supposed to be resting so that you can get better," he told her.

"But I've got too much to do!" she insisted. Draco just shook his head and laughed when she stuck her tongue out at him.

"I want you to get better so that we can have an amazing Christmas together without you being poorly and cooped up in bed," he said with a smile.

Hermione rolled her eyes. She knew what he was doing. He wanted to guilt trip her into relaxing. She knew that he wanted her to be healthy. She wanted to be healthy, too. It was their third Christmas together and he had something special planned, but he wouldn't give her any hints. She hated that he wouldn't tell her what she had planned.

"Ugh," she huffed, "Fine. I'll try and get some sleep. Happy?"

Draco nodded quickly with a smile on his face, "Very. I'll come check on you later."

She slumped down against the pillow and rolled on her side away from him. He heard the faint whisper of her reluctantly agreeing with him. He leaned over and kissed her softly on the cheek.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," she replied.

Draco smiled as he stood and walked quickly to the door before calling to her, "By the way, I'm taking the laptop with me, so that you aren't tempted to do work."

When he had the door shut behind him, he heard the thud of a pillow landing against the door. He laughed to himself as he went in search of everyone else to tell them to meet Ginny downstairs.

A few hours later, Hermione woke up to the wonderful smell of sugar cookies wafting up from the kitchen. She rolled over and looked at the clock. She was slightly puzzled at the time that she was reading. She felt well rested, so she had slept. She was pretty sure that she had gone to sleep around one pm, but the clock was now reading one pm. Her eyes grew wide when she spotted the date in the corner of the clock. She had slept for twelve hours! She had never slept that long.

She threw the blankets off of her and slipped into her slippers before adventuring downstairs. The scents that were flooding her nose were delicious. The sights that she saw when she rounded the bottom of the staircase warmed her heart.

The tree was decorated with twinkling lights with red and silver baubles donning each branch. The candy cane striped garland was wrapped in perfect circles around the tree. There were loads of presents sitting underneath. Each stack wrapped in the wrapping paper that she had bought with a specific person in mind. She couldn't believe her eyes. They had done everything on her list.

As she looked in awe of the living room, Harry, Ginny, Ron, Pansy, and Draco stood in the doorway of the kitchen watching her. All of them with a big smile upon their faces. They had done good. There hadn't been a word of disappointment uttered from her mouth. Draco decided it was time to find out what she thought.

"Well, boss. How'd we do?" he said with a big smile on his face. Hermione spun on her heels to look at her friends. Tears were beginning to well up in the corner of her eyes as she quickly ran over to wrap her arms around his neck and squeezing him tight. Draco wrapped his arms around her waist and picked her up quickly spinning her around before setting her back down.

"This is amazing," she sobbed as she looked from Draco to each of her friends, "I can't believe you did all this."

Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Pansy all smiled as they looked to Draco and Hermione. The five of them all spoke in unison before they wrapped Hermione up in the middle of a giant group hug.

"It's what friends are for. Merry Christmas!"


	24. Dec 24 - RidingThroughAWinterWonderland

**A/N:** Holy cow! It's Christmas Eve! My, oh my how the time has just flown by. Tomorrow is the last story in the countdown! I just cannot believe how fast it went. I am definitely looking forward to writing more stories for next year! :)

If you like my writing I have been doing a lot of other things along with writing these stories. I have entered a competition called Under the Mistletoe on AO3, but I can't tell you which story is mine until after the first of the year. You can check them all out over there. I have also written a story called Words Unspoken for a Christmas Collection that was written by the admins of a few groups I'm involved in on Facebook. You can find that story on my profile as well. Please check the author's note for triggers with that story.

 _Title_ : Riding Through A Winter Wonderland  
 _Rating_ : K  
 _Pairing_ : Dramione, Hinny, Ronsy, and the Twins  
 _Summary_ : Everyone loves a snow covered sleigh ride. Even if the Weasley twins are along for the ride.

 **Disclaimer** : I own nothing besides the plot of this story. I do not write for profit. Thank you to J. K. Rowling for all the wonderful characters that we love to write about!

If you enjoy the story, please remember to review! Reviews make me want to continue writing. Some of these are my first attempts at a pairing, so please keep that in mind!

Love always,  
~starr

* * *

It was the perfect way to celebrate Christmas Eve. A sleigh ride through a snow covered forest with all her friends after a fresh coat of snow laying on the ground. Or at least that was Hermione's idea when she arranged for the weekend away. As she booked the sleigh, she was wary of inviting the Weasley twins along with them, but it wouldn't be the same without them there.

"It's not like they can do anything stupid on a sleigh ride, right?" Hermione asked Draco as they bundled up against the cold weather before leaving the warmth of the cabin.

"Dunno, honestly," he replied with a shrug as he laced up his boots.

"They can't…" she mused to herself as she wrapped the new scarf from Draco's parents around her neck. Draco just smiled at her and offered his hand as they headed downstairs to meet the others.

Ginny, Harry, Ron, and Pansy were all downstairs waiting for them when they reached the last step.

"Ready to go?" Hermione asked with a smile on her face. Everyone nodded their heads furiously, except for Ginny who was busy looking around the room.

"Where are Fred and George?" she asked concerned quirking her eyebrow in Hermione's direction.

"They weren't upstairs," Hermione replied, "Has anyone else seen them?"

The low murmur of voices seemed to indicate that no one else had seen them either, so Hermione and Ginny shrugged and led the way out of the cabin. However, they both stopped dead in their tracks at the edge of the porch causing everyone behind them to collide into each other.

"What the…?" Ginny and Hermione said in unision.

The sight in front of them was spectacular. Snow was falling gently from the sky and the sleigh that they were heading to catch was sitting at the bottom of the stairs of the cabin. Two dapper young redheads were sitting in the driver's seat with big smiles on their faces.

"Your sleigh awaits," George called as he hopped out of the front bench and presented the sleigh to the group.

Hermione and Ginny were speechless as they walked down the stairs. Their eyes glistening brightly in wonder as they took in the entire scene. The beautiful snow. The gorgeous horses. The sleigh decorated with bells and holly. Also, they thought they saw a sprig of mistletoe decorating the sleigh.

"How did you manage this?" Ginny asked as she gave George a hug, "It's amazing."

"We owed you for saving our sorry arses from the mall jail. This was the first way we could think of to repay you," Fred answered with a smile as he hopped down to give his little sister a hug.

"Well, it's much appreciated," Hermione replied quickly hugging each of the twins as everyone else climbed up into the sleigh, "Only thing that would make it better is a fresh cup hot cocoa to drink as we rode along."

Fred and George looked at each other with a smirk as Draco called to Hermione, "You mean like this?"

She turned to look up and saw Draco holding a plain white coffee mug that had whipped cream sitting atop it. The smile on her face beamed brighter as she gave each of the twins another hug and placed a soft kiss on each of their cheeks.

"Thank you so much," she said as she climbed up into the back of the sleigh.

"You're welcome," the twins replied in unison. Ginny climbed up in the back of the sleigh and settled in beside Harry as the twins climbed back up front.

"Ready to ride through your winter wonderland?" George asked.

A chorus of cheers arose from the sleigh and the group was off for the evening into the glistening snow-covered forest. Happily singing Christmas songs as they rode into the beauty.


	25. Dec 25 - Merry Christmas, Darling

**A/N:** It seems like a hour ago I was posting the first little fic in this story, but I am actually posting the last. I hope you have loved this stories as much as I have loved writing them. I want to wish all of the fans of this work a Merry Christmas and Happy Hanukkah, depending upon which you celebrate. Thank you all for the lovely reviews and comments you have left me!

If you like my writing I have been doing a lot of other things along with writing these stories. I have entered a competition called Under the Mistletoe on AO3, but I can't tell you which story is mine until after the first of the year. You can check them all out over there. I have also written a story called Words Unspoken for a Christmas Collection that was written by the admins of a few groups I'm involved in on Facebook. You can find that story on my profile as well. Please check the author's note for triggers with that story.

 _Title_ : Merry Christmas, Darling  
 _Rating_ : K  
 _Pairing_ : Dramione  
 _Summary_ : It's always nice to have a little fun on Christmas morning as long as you end up with a meaningful gift.

 **Disclaimer** : I own nothing besides the plot of this story. I do not write for profit. Thank you to J. K. Rowling for all the wonderful characters that we love to write about!

If you enjoy the story, please remember to review! Reviews make me want to continue writing. Some of these are my first attempts at a pairing, so please keep that in mind!

Love always,  
~starr

* * *

When Hermione awoke bright and early on Christmas morning, she found the bed beside her to be empty and sticky note was attached to her forehead.

"What the hell?" she mumbled as she removed the note. A smile grew on her face when she recognized the handwriting scribbled across it.

 _When you find me, come to the place where you make your favorite dishes…_

Hermione laughed when she saw what he had wrote. She knew that he wanted to do things a little different this year, so if that meant playing alittle game then she wouldn't complain. It was so nice to see him really getting into the holiday spirit. She couldn't wait to see what he had planned for today.

So she tossed the blanket aside and pulled on her dressing gown before heading downstairs. As she walked past the den, she saw the twinkling lights of their beautiful Christmas tree. The room looked gorgeous and she couldn't wait for her friends to be gathered around later today opening their presents. The closer she got to the kitchen, the more she could smell a sweet scent that was wafting her way. _Cinnamon rolls_. Her favorite breakfast to eat on Christmas morning.

"Good morning, Draco," she called sweetly with a big smile on her face as she entered the kitchen. However the smile faded when she didn't seen her boyfriend sitting at the island reading the Daily Prophet like he did every single morning. Instead sitting right beside a plate of cinnamon rolls and a cup of coffee was yet another sticky note. She smiled to herself softly when she picked it up off the counter to read, as well as her coffee cup for a sip to kick start her day.

 _Hope you enjoy your breakfast. The next clue is hidden in your favourite room of the house…_

"Favourite room of the house…" she mused. She had many favourite rooms in this house. The kitchen, the den, the sunroom, and the library just to name a few. Apparently she was going to need to check them all. That was unless she decided to think like Draco for a few moments. He would think of the place that she spent the most time and where she enjoyed the contents of the room the most.

"The library it is!" she giggled happily to herself as she dashed out of the kitchen, past the living room and back down the hall. A smile beaming from her face. Hopefully he would be there when she arrived. She was starting to feel disappointed that she hadn't gotten a good morning kiss from him yet today.

She sighed when she entered the library and found it Draco-less. He better appear soon or she was going to be disappointed. Her sadness lifted though when she saw the sparkling paper of a beautifully wrapped present sitting on her desk with another note attached.

 _Don't worry, you'll get to see me soon. Not long after you visit the place where we sit to look at the moon…_

Hermione quirked her eyebrow as she reread the clue. The only place she could remember them laying out to look at the moon was the last time they went to the beach. _Merlin, did that feel like forever and a half to her_. They were both assigned to jobs in Spain when they spent that time together.

After thinking about it for a little while longer, she picked up the present and walked back into the den. She wanted to place the present under the tree before she headed outside. They had added a firepit to the deck on the back of the house where they had planned to lay out during the fall evenings and look at the stars and the moon. That had to be where his note was referring to.

When she looked out the glass door onto the deck, a large smile grew on her face when she saw the back of a familiar blond head standing out there. Just waiting for her watching the sun rise. She took a brief moment to take in the beautiful sight before heading outside.

"Good morning," she sang sweetly with a smile as she stepped outside. Draco turned on his heels slowly at the sound of her voice. A peaceful smile resting upon his face.

"Good morning, love," he replied walking over to wrap her up in his arms as he placed a gentle kiss atop her head. Hermione snuggled into his embrace, nuzzling her nose into his chest.

They stood, holding each other on the deck for a matter of moments. Both basking in the glory of the beautiful morning. Taking in the glorious sight of their snow-covered house surrounded by a peaceful forest.

Draco looked at Hermione and smiled momentarily, until he realized that the present he had left in the location of the previous clue was not with her. He quirked his eyebrow as he looked around the deck to see if she had at least brought it outside. He became concerned that he had forgotten to set it out this morning when he was getting everything ready.

"Where's the present you found with the last clue?" he asked. Hermione looked up at him puzzled until she realized what he was talking about.

"Oh, it's in under the tree. Why?" she replied. Draco smiled and kissed her atop her head.

"Let's go open it," he said taking her hand and led her back to the living room.

He smiled when he saw the present sitting peacefully under the tree. _Typical Hermione._ Nothing was to be out of place. Especially at Christmas time. He knelt down and picked the present up as she sat down on the couch.

"Here, open it," he said with a smile as he handed it to her before taking a seat.

"Okay," she giggled as she started tearing into the paper. Draco watched her open the present. He couldn't help but laugh as she tore into the paper. She was so excited to see what it was and to see why it was so important she open it first.

"A box! Oh Draco I love it!" she exclaimed as she stuck her tongue out at him. He rolled his eyes at her as he reached over to take the lid off the top of the box.

"Alright, smart alec. Look inside the box," he mocked as he kissed her on the cheek.

"Ooohhhh," she giggled. Looking down in the box was a small envelope. She picked it up and opened it. She couldn't believe her eyes. Two tickets to ride the London Eye on New Year's Eve.

"How did you know?" she asked shyly looking from him to the tickets in her hand.

"I asked Ginny what you wanted the most this year and this is what she told me. Do you like it?" he asked with a smile.

Hermione nodded her head, "I love it! Thank you so much!"

"Merry Christmas, darling," Draco said before crashing his lips into hers.


End file.
